<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ngunit mahal, ikaw ay nasaan? by gwaymyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807827">Ngunit mahal, ikaw ay nasaan?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon'>gwaymyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaya na si Jongin. Ngunit nasaan si Kyungsoo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ngunit mahal, ikaw ay nasaan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a revised fic of the same title. Hindi ako satisfied kaya I deleted yu'ng una and I decided to revise and repost ulit. Kaya kung nabasa niyo na 'to from when I first posted this, pasensya na. Halos walang nabago sa plot pero I changed the details. </p><p>This is a work of fiction. I do not own EXO and the other idols mentioned.</p><p>Title came from a Martin Nievera song called 'Ikaw ang Pangarap'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah shit."</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin habang inaabot ang tumutunog nilang alarm clock sa bed side table. Wala na sa tabi niya ang kanyang asawa na mas maaga ang pasok sa kanya. Kinuha niya ang phone na nakapatong katabi ng isang picture frame kung saan nakasuot siya ng tuxedong kulay puti, may malaking ngiti sa labi habang katabi ang pinangakuan niya ng habang buhay. May isang buwan na siyang kasal ngunit hindi pa rin siya sanay. Na sa tuwing gumigising siya, may nakahanda ng pagkain sa dining table at sa tuwing uuwi siya sa gabi ay may naghihintay na sa kanya. Isang buwan na ngunit tila panaginip pa rin sa kanya ang lahat.</p><p>Dali-dali siyang kumilos at naghanda para sa isa na namang araw ng pagiging corporate slave niya. Maagang siyang nakarating sa opisina. Isa itong himala dahil unang-una ay Lunes ngayon at pangalawa, medyo late siyang nagising dahil puyat mula sa post-honeymoon activity nila ng asawa kagabi. Hindi pa siya nakakaupo ay boses agad ng officemate at kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol ang bumungad sa kanya.</p><p>"Jongskie, nakita mo na ba 'yong announcement for next week? Mukhang tuloy na tuloy na 'yong reunion."</p><p>"Pupunta ka talaga?"</p><p>"Gago 'wag mong sabihing hindi ka pupunta?"</p><p>Naupo si Jongin habang binubuksan ang computer unit niya at tumingin kay Chanyeol ng masama. "P’re, baka nakakalimutan mo kakakasal ko lang."</p><p>"Eh ano ngayon? Dude, sa pagkakakilala ko sa asawa mo, hindi ka naman pagbabawalan ‘non. Ngayon lang 'to. Tsaka reunion' to, pre. Reunion, it's not as if mambababae ka ‘ron." Napangisi si Chanyeol. "Unless..."</p><p>"Gago, umalis ka na nga d’yan, ang aga-aga nambubulabog ka rito. Isusumbong kita sa TL mo eh."</p><p>"Basta dude, sasabay ka sakin sa Linggo sa ayaw at sa gusto mo, ako na magpapaalam sa asawa mo." Ngumiti pa nang malaki si Chanyeol habang tinataas-taas ang mga kilay bago tuluyang iwanan si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabay na dumating sina Chanyeol at Jongin sa venue ng kanilang high school reunion. Marami nang tao at medyo maingay na kaya nahirapan ang dalawa na hanapin ang mga kaibigan nila. Maya-maya pa ay may tumawag kay Chanyeol, sa tangkad ba naman ng lalaking iyon ay malamang madali siyang makita. "Yeol!" Lumingon ang dalawa sa pinanggalingan ng tawag. "Yeol! Oh, kasama mo na pala si Jongin. Tara, ‘don kami nakapwesto." Sinundan naman ng dalawa ang dating kaklase at tropang si Minseok.</p><p>Sa table nila, kumpleto ang barkada noong mga high school students pa lang sila. Catch up dito, catch up doon. "Ni, balita namin bagong kasal ka raw ah. Sinong malas ‘yan ah?" Tanong ni Yixing at nagtawanan ang tropa. "Gago! Sinong pinagpala kamo." Sagot naman ni Jongin habang natatawa. Wala pa ring pinagbago ang mga tropa nila.</p><p>"'Yan ba yung nakilala mo nung college? ‘Yong Kyu-Kyungsoo ba ’yon? ‘Yong lagi mong pino-post sa wall mo? Kita ko ‘yong post mo nung graduation niyo, ang sweet mo do’n ‘tol. Parang 'di ikaw. "</p><p>Napalunok naman si Chanyeol at tumingin sa mga kaibigan pagkatapos ay kay Jongin.</p><p>"Hindi siya." Sabi ni Jongin sabay tungga ng wine na nasa harapan niya.</p><p>"Ohhhhh." Sabay sabay na sabi ng mga kaibigan.</p><p>Sandaling tumahimik ang table nila hanggang sa nagsalita si Junmyeon. "Sa susunod labas tayong lahat, sama niyo mga asawa at jowa niyo. Isasama ko si Irene."</p><p>"Gago, sinagot ka ni ate Irene?" Tila naeskandalong tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p>"Ako pa." Halong gulat at tawanan ang sagot ng mga kasama habang proud na proud naman si Junmyeon sa naging sagot. "Invite ko pa kayo sa kasal namin, makita niyo."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dalawang linggo na ang lumipas mula ng makita niya muli ang mga tropa noong high school. Dalawang linggo na rin siyang binabagabag ng isang bagay mula sa anim na taong nakalipas. Anim na taon na at ngayon na lang ulit niya narinig ang pangalan na iyon.</p><p>'<em>...’Yong Kyu-Kyungsoo ba 'yon?</em>' </p><p>Napakapit siya nang mahigpit na manibela dahil sa kaiisip habang naghihintay na dumaloy muli ang galaw ng trapiko. Gusto lang naman niyang makauwi na nang maaga dahil isu-surprise pa niya ang asawa bilang ngayong araw ang ika-dalawang buwan nila mula noong ikasal sila.</p><p>Matapos ang dinner date nila sa pinagsasaluhang condo unit, agad siyang nahiga sa kama. Tangan pa rin sa isip ang pangalang anim na taon na niyang sinubukang limutin. Pangalan ng taong akala niya ay makakasama niyang gumising sa umaga, iyong taong akala niya ay makakatabi niya sa bawat gabi niya. Biglang may kumaluskos sa tabi niya, ramdam niya ang paghinga ng isang tao sa likod niya, "Happy monthsary, love." Sabay halik sa batok niya. "Happy monthsary din." Umikot siya ng pwesto at nakita niya ang taong pinakasalan niya, iba ang pangalan sa taong nasa isip niya kanina pa. Akala niya lang pala.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alas-syete na ng gabi ngunit nasa office pa rin si Jongin. 'Di na magkanda-ugaga ang team nila dahil end of the month na naman. Kanina pa niya tinext ang asawa na gagabihin na naman siya ng uwi dahil sa trabaho. Napangiti na lang siya nang ma-received ang reply nito, '<em>Okay, see you later, love. I have a surprise for you ;)</em>'</p><p>Pasado alas-nuwebe na ng gabi nang makauwi siya. "Tired?" Bati ng asawa niya. "Yeah. Dami pang inayos eh, hindi mag-balance yung AR namin." Yumakap siya rito. "Kain ka muna. Maya na yung surprise mo."</p><p>"Nga pala, love, may dumating bang invitation dito kanina? Sabi ni Ravi napadala na raw niya 'yong invitation for the wedding. You remember him?" Tanong ni Jongin habang kumakain sila.</p><p>"Of course, siya ‘yong maingay no’ng wedding natin.” Natawa naman si Jongin sa alaala ng kasal nila. “Nando’n sa may frame sa sala ‘yong invitation."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pre, congratulations!"</p><p>"Thanks, dude. Kinakabahan ako."</p><p>"Huwag kang kabahan, isipin mo na lang kung ako nga nakaya ko, ikaw pa, mas matulis ka sakin." Hindi naman iyon nakalusot sa pandinig ng asawang nasa tabi lang niya at kinurot siya nito.</p><p>"Hahahaha, pasaway ba 'tong si Jong-Jong?" Natatawang tanong ng kaibigan sa asawa niya.</p><p>Tumingin ang asawa niya sa kanya bago tumango kay Ravi. "Love naman eh." Parang bata niyang ingit. "'Wag mo kong igaya sa’yo, good boy 'to 'no. Sige ka, baka sabihin ko sa mapapangasawa mo lahat ng baho mo at 'di matuloy 'tong kasal mo." Natatawa na lang sa kanila ang asawa niya. "'Wag naman gano’n, brad.” Nagtawanan pa sila saglit bago nagpaalam ang groom para i-entertain ang iba pang guests.</p><p>College friend ni Jongin si Ravi. Magkaklase sila sa majors at magkasama rin sa isang organization, sa org. kung saan nakilala niya rin si-</p><p>"Kyungsoo!"</p><p>Narinig niyang sigaw ni Ravi. Napalingon siya sa kaibigan. Sa harap nito ay ang taong anim na taon na niyang hindi nakita. Ngumiti ito kay Ravi, ngayon na lang ulit niya nakita ang hugis puso nitong ngiti.</p><p>"Congratulations, Ravi! Akala ko 'di ka na ikakasal. Loko ka, saan mo nabingwit 'yon ha?" Rinig niyang sabi nito sa groom.</p><p>"Good boy na 'ko, Soo. Thank you ah, akala ko hindi ka pupunta, medyo hesitant pa kong bigyang ka ng invitation, alam mo na..."</p><p>Lumingon si Ravi sa kinaroroonan ni Jongin, alam nitong nasa paligid pa ang kaibigan, lumingon rin doon si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ngumiti ito kay Ravi bago nagsalita, "Ano ka ba, ang tagal na 'non. Tsaka magtatampo lang ako kung hindi mo ko iimbitahin. Hu-hunting-in ko talaga yung aasawahin mo at ilalabas ko lahat ng baho mo."</p><p>"Ano ba, lahat kayo ganyan sinasabi. Nagbagong buhay na nga ako."</p><p>"Oh kita mo, hindi lang ako ‘yung nagulat. Naunahan mo pa ako eh mas matino ako sayo." Tinapik siya ni Ravi sa semi-kalbo niyang ulo. “Sunod ka na rin kasi.” Ngiti na lang ang naisukli sa kanya ng kausap.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Saan mo gustong ikasal?" Tanong niya sa nobyo. Apat na taon na sila, graduate na sila pareho, may mga trabaho na ngunit para kay Kyungsoo, masyado pa silang bata para sa bagay na iyon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi ka naman magpo-propose ngayon 'no?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bakit ayaw mo ba?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ni, kaga-graduate lang natin." Tumayo ito mula sa pagkakahiga sa hita niya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tinatanong ko lang naman, para syempre alam ko kung anong klaseng kasal ang paghahandaan ko."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Basta ayoko ng church wedding." Tinignan siya nito sa mata. "At tsaka dapat, ikaw yung kasama kong ikasal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mahal, sino pa ba? Hahaha. May iba ka bang ine-expect na pakakasalan?" Biro niya kay Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ni naman eh, seryoso kasi ako. Kahit naman hindi pa ako ready ngayon, sayo ko lang gusto magpagpakasal." Ngumuso ito bago nagpatuloy, "Hindi ko kasi alam kailan ako magiging handa. Tapos baka kapag nainip ka, hiwalayan mo na lang ako."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinalikan niya ang nakangusong labi ng nobyo. "Hihintayin kita."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa reception hall sila ngayon. Kasama nila Jongin sa isang table ang ilan sa mga barkada noong college, nasa kabilang table naman ang iba pa, pati si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Jong, sorry pre, hindi ako nakapunta nung kasal mo ah." Sabi ng isa nilang kaibigang nasa tapat ng kinauupuan niya. "Ayos lang pre, natuloy naman kahit wala ka eh." Napuno ng tawanan at kantyawan ang table nila matapos ang palitang iyon.</p><p>Sa tabi niya ay ang isa pang pinaka-close niya noong college, si Sehun. Tumitingin-tingin lang ito sa kanya tapos ay lilingon sa kabilang table kung nasaan si Kyungsoo. Alam naman na ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin noon. Hindi rin naman niya maiwasang lingunin ito paminsan-minsan ngunit nilalabanan niya na lamang dahil para sa kanya, matagal nang tapos ang lahat at wala na dapat epekto ito sa kanya.</p><p>Natapos ang kainan at isa-isang tinawag ang mga grupo ng mga guests para sa picture taking kasama ang bagong kasal. Sabay-sabay namang tumungo ang college friends ni Ravi sa kanila mula sa dalawang table na magkatabi. Sa dami nila ay hindi maiwasang maging maingay at magulo kaya napapailing na lang ang photographer.</p><p>Nasa magkabilang dulo si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Ngayon na lang ulit sila nagkasama sa iisang litrato. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero kinakabahan siya. Wala naman siyang ginagawang masama at hindi maganda. Isa pa, kasama niya ang asawa na nakangiting pinapanuod sila habang kinukuhanan ng litrato. Lagi niya kasi naikukwento sa asawa ang mga barkada noon at kung gaano kagulo at kasaya ng naging college life niya. Alam rin nito na bukod sa pagkakaroon niya ng mga girlfriends noon ay nagkaroon din siya ng boyfriends dahil hindi naman niya itinago rito ang pagiging bisexual niya.</p><p>Natapos ang picture taking at babalik na sana silang lahat sa mga table nila nang mag-suggest si Sehun na mag-picture silang magto-tropa sa may garden sa labas lang ng venue. Nagpaiwan na lang sa table ang mga kasama nila kabilang na ang asawa ni Jongin.</p><p>Habang magkakasama, hindi nakatakas sa mga kaibigan ang tensyon na nararamdaman at siguradong-sigurado sila na nanggagaling iyon sa dating magkasintahan na kasama nila ngayon. Si Kyungsoo naman ay pangiti-ngiti lamang habang nakatingin sa mga kaibigan. Halatang pinipigilan kung ano man ang gustong ilabas.</p><p>"1, 2, 3, hoy tingin dito, mga gunggong!"</p><p>"Isa pa dali!"</p><p>Naghiwa-hiwalay ang grupo sa maliit na garden upang humanap ng magandang anggulo at background na ife-flex lang naman nila sa mga Instagram accounts nila.</p><p>Si Jongin naman ay naupo sa may bench malapit sa mga tanim na roses. Maya-maya pa ay nakita niyang palapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Si Sehun na tatabi sana sa kanya ay biglang lumayo at nag-selfie na lang kasama ang mga rosas.</p><p>Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya. Kinakabahan siya pero hindi pa rin siya sigurado kung bakit.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"I heard you're a newly wed din."</p><p>"Well, sort of. Magti-three months na."</p><p>"Congratulations. Hmmm, how's life?"</p><p>"Thanks. Ito, nakakapanibago pa rin."</p><p>Sa loob ng nakalipas na anim na taon, ngayon na lamang ulit sila nakapag-usap. Batid nila pareho ang tensyon sa pagitan nila. Para lang silang bagong magkakilala, na bukod sa pangalan, wala na silang alam sa isa't isa.</p><p>"Ikaw, saan ka na nagtuturo?"</p><p>"Ah, hindi na ko nagtuturo." Nawala sandali ang ngiti nito sa labi. Ilang segundo lang at bumalik din ito sa tumingin sa kanya.</p><p>"Sa BPO ako ngayon."</p><p>"Oh." Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung ano pa ang sasabihin.</p><p>"Mas malaki naman ang sahod do'n. Hindi pa ako masyadong stressed, puyat nga lang." Tumawa ito ng mahina. "Ikaw, saan ka nagtatrabaho?" Dugtong nito.</p><p>"Sa finance pa rin."</p><p>"Abogado ka na ba?" Nakangiting tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hindi. Hindi pa."</p><p>Wala na siyang narinig na tugon mula sa dating nobyo. Nakangiti na lang ito at pinagmamasdam ang mga dating barkada habang may kani-kaniyang pictorial.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bago nating members, si Baekhyun from Mass Comm, ito naman si Kyungsoo from Education." Pagpapakilala ng EIC nila sa buong editorial staff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cartoonist nila si Jongin na mula sa Bussiness and Accountancy at photojourn naman si Sehun from Engineering. Sabay itong pumasok sa publication noong first sem kaya naging close agad silang dalawa. Kasama sila sa mga nag-welcome sa mga bago nilang staff ngayong second sem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doon nabuo ang pagkakaibigan nila. Third year na sila pareho nang maging sila. Ang buong staff at contributors ng official publication ng university nila ang naging barkada nila sa loob ng pananatili nila sa kolehiyo. Saksi rin ang mga ito sa mga landian at naging mga away ng dalawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ni, ano 'yan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bawal tignan, Soo. 'Dun ka muna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ano nga 'yan?" Sinundut-sundot niya ang tagiliran ng nobyo. Kahit malaking tao si Jongin, malakas ang kiliti nito. Natabig tuloy nito ang ipinanghaharang niya sa ginagawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ako ba 'to?" Nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Halatang-halata ang labi nito na hugis puso sa tuwing ngumingiti siya. Tila natunaw naman si Jongin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ikaw 'yan, Soo. Teacher Soo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ang ganda naman ng classroom. Pero bakit walang blackboard?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi kasi 'yan classroom, bahay natin 'yan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tapos ito,", tinuro niya ang mga batang nakaupo sa harapan ng Teacher Soo na drawing niya, "hindi mo 'to mga estudyante, mga anak natin sila."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ang dami naman!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ayaw mo ba?" Ngisi ni Jongin. Hinampas tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halos dalawang oras nang naghihintay ng masasakyan si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya sanay sa ganitong eksena simula nang magtrabaho siya sa BPO industry. Bukod sa maraming tao, puro punuan pa ang mga jeep na dumaraan at bilang mainipin siyang tao, naisipan na lang niyang maglakad at baka sakaling makatyempo siya ng maluwag na jeep maya-maya. Umagang-umaga ngunit lukot na agad ang mukha niya. Kung hindi lang siya nag-resign sa trabaho, edi sana hindi siya nagkakandaugaga sa paghahanap ng bagong trabaho ngayon. Wala naman siyang problema sa dating trabaho. Sa katunayan, sa loob ng apat na taon ay puro call center jobs ang pinasok niya. Sanay na siya sa ganoong routine. Pero bakit ba siya nag-resign sa trabaho? Kasi, wala lang. Hindi na naman siya masaya. Hindi naman talaga iyon ang gusto niya. Pero malaki ang sinasahod niya roon kaya bakit hindi. Praktikal siyang tao at hindi na mahalaga kung masaya ba siya o hindi, ang mahalaga may pera siya.</p><p>Sa paglalakad niya, hindi niya namalayang may sumusunod na sa kanyang dalawang bata. Dahil marami rin namang pedestrian ang naglalalakad, hindi niya namalayang nabuksan na ng isang bata ang zipper ng backpack niya at huli na nang maramdaman niya ito. Dahil nagmamadali, hindi na niya sinubukang habulin pa ang mga bata dahil unang-una, ayaw niyang gumawa ng eksena at pangalawa, mabuti na lang at ang coin purse lang niya ang nakuha. Ang aga-aga pa pero mas lalo lang nalukot ang mukha niya. Tila wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap pa para sa job interview niya na naka-schedule sa araw na iyon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nasa apartment ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Tuwing weekends ay ganito lang sila. Sa kanila ang Sabado at Linggo ng isa't isa. Si Jongin ay nagtatrabaho sa isang finance corporation. Si Kyungsoo naman ay nahihirapang humanap ng private school na pagtuturuan dahil kahit ang mga ito, board passers na rin ang hanap. Mabuti na lang at nakahanap siya ng tutorial center kung saan siya pumapasok bilang part-time tutor. Halos mag-iisang taon na silang graduate. Kaka-take lang ni Jongin ng board exams noong nakaraang buwan. Si Kyungsoo naman, dahil hindi tiwala sa sarili, naisipang sa susunod na board exams na lang siya kukuha dahil sa tingin niya, kailangan niya pa ng mas matinding review.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ahhhhhh, mahal!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ano ba yon, Soo? Ang ingay, gusto mo ba ng kiss?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jongin Kim, CPA ka na!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kanya paglabas nito galing kusina, nakatulala.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May results na, pasado ka!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Jongin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at yumakap. "CPA na ang mahal ko, congrats!". Hinalikan niya rin ito sa pisngi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Totoo ba 'yan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oo nga. Tingin mo ba may iba pang magulang na papangalanang 'Jongin' yung anak nila. Ikaw na 'yon." Iginiya niya si Jongin sa couch at ibinigay dito ang phone kung saan niya nakita ang results. "Ang galing mo talaga, first take pa lang, pasado na agad. Sana all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, mahal, CPA na 'ko."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oo." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kasintahan. "Tapos sa susunod, ‘yong pagpasa mo na sa bar exams ang ice-celebrate natin. Sa ngayon ito muna. Text mo na sila tita dali. Sigurado magpapahanda 'yon."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Masasabing na kay Jongin na ang lahat. Bagong kasal siya, stable rin siya sa trabaho bilang Senior Manager sa hinahawakang department sa kompanya nila, malapit na ring matapos ang pinapagawa nilang bahay ng asawa at matatapos na rin siya sa law school. Konti na lang at matutupad na ang pangarap niya na maging abodago. Bukod sa mga iyon, wala na siyang mahihiling pa.</p><p>Nakilala niya si Krystal sa law school three years ago. Ang unang impresyon sa kanya ni Jongin ay intimidating ito. Siya 'yung tipo ng babaeng kayang tumayo sa sariling mga paa. Strong, independent woman kumbaga. Si Jongin naman ay makapal ang mukha at may kompyansa sa sarili kaya hindi siya nahirapang suyuin ang dalaga. Matapos ang dalawang taon bilang magkasintahan, napagdesisyunan nila pareho na magpakasal na dahil doon na rin naman daw sila papunta kaya bakit patatagalin pa.</p><p>Mahal niya si Krystal. Mahal na mahal. Lahat ng sinabi niya noong kasal nila, lahat ng ipinangako niya rito, lahat iyon totoo. Ngunit sa hindi niya malamang dahilan, naguguluhan siya ngayon. Tila sumasakit ang puso niya sa tuwing nakikita niya ang mukha ng asawa. Pakiramdam niya ay pinagtataksilan niya ito kahit hindi naman. Siguro ay dahil mas matagal niyang kilala si Kyungsoo kaya ganoon na lang ang epekto ng muli nilang pagkikita. Iniiwasan na lang niyang isipin iyon dahil kahit tatlong taon pa lang sila ni Krystal na magkasama, ito at ito pa rin naman ang pinili niyang makasama habang buhay at umaasa na lang siya na sa pagsasamang iyon, mapapalitan nito ang lahat ng meron sila ni Kyungsoo noon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Soo, sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay lang, nag-expect lang talaga siguro ako kaya masakit. Pwede pa naman ako mag-take sa susunod diba? Babawi na lang ako."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habang humihikbi, hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi naman dahil hindi ka pumasa sa unang take mo hindi ka na magaling na teacher. Ikaw kaya ang best teacher para sakin kasi tinuruan mo kong magmahal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya. "Corny mo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pinapatawa lang kita."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ngumiti sandali si Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay lang 'yan, okay? Bawi ka next board."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sabado ngayon at kasalukuyang naglalaba si Kyungsoo ng mga ginamit niya sa loob ng isang linggo. Magmula nang magsimulang magtrabaho sa corporate at kumita ng malaki-laki kumpara sa dating trabaho sa private school, sinubukan na niyang mamuhay mag-isa. Tuwing cut-off ay nagpapadala na lamang siya sa mga magulang. Matagal na niyang gustong maging "independent". Wala lang. Gusto niya lang subukan. Noong una ay hindi madali. Sa loob kasi ng dalawangpu't limang taon ay dumepende lang siya sa magulang niya. Tipikal na Pilipino. Na kahit tapos na sa kolehiyo ay sa magulang pa rin nakatira. Kaya nang kumuha siya ng sariling apartment at namuhay nang walang kasama, nahirapan talaga siyang mag-adjust. Ang mga bills na dati ay nanay niya lang ang nag-aasikaso, ngayon lang niya natutunan kung paano lakarin. Ang mga sira sa bahay na dati ay tatay niya ang gumagawa, ngayon ay natuto siyang maging mekaniko. Sa loob ng apat na taong paninirahang mag-isa, nasanay na siya. Sanay na siyang walang gigising sa kanya sa umaga, sanay na siyang walang maghahanda ng pagkain para sa kanya. Sanay na siyang walang sasalubong sa kanya sa pag-uwi niya, at sanay na siyang sarili na lamang ang inaasikaso sa maghapon at magdamag. Paminsan-minsan lamang siya kung umuwi sa bahay ng magulang. Maayos naman ang mga ito ngunit hindi maiwasang mag-alala at matakot dahil mag-isa siyang namumuhay sa kalakhan ng Maynila. Malayo sa kanila. Ngunit sabi nga niya, sanay na siyang mag-isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kapag naaalala ni Jongin ang college days niya, magkahalong galak at pait ang nararamdaman niya. Masaya ang college life niya. Masayang masaya. Makalokohan siyang estudyante noon ngunit marunong naman magtino kung kinakailangan. Noong mga unang taon niya ay puro drawing lamang ang laman ng mga notebook niya, ngunit nang makilala si Kyungsoo, naging masipag siyang mag-aral. Si Kyungsoo ang palaging naguudyok sa kaniyang kumilos kapag tinatamad na siya. Si Kyungsoo ang palaging nagpapaalala sa kaniya sa mga pangarap niya kapag nakakalimutan niya ang mga ito. Si Kyungsoo ang palaging nagbibigay sa kanya ng motibasyon sa tuwing nawawalan na siya ng pag-asang pumasa sa mga majors niya. Si Kyungsoo ang palaging nandyan kapag kailangan niya ng inspirasyon sa pagguhit. Si Kyungsoo ang palagi niya. Si Kyungsoo ang una niyang ipagtatanggol kapag abogado na siya. Si Kyungsoo. Ngunit si Kyungsoo rin ang dahilan kung bakit may halong pait ang nakaraan niya. Labing tatlong taon na ang nakalilipas mula nang una niyang makilala si Kyungsoo. Third year sila nang maging sila. Halos dalawang taon din siyang nagpa-cute at nagpa-impress dito bago siya tuluyang sagutin nito.</p><p>Sa unang taon nila, akala niya ay magiging simpleng landian lamang ang mabubuo sa pagitan nila. Ngunit habang nakikilala niya ang binata, napagtanto niyang hindi panglandian lamang si Kyungsoo. Siya ang gusto niyang makasama nang matagal. Siya ang gusto niyang pakasalan. At siya ang gusto niyang pag-alayan ng kanyang habang buhay.</p><p>Sa ikalawang taon nila, mas nakilala nila ang isa't isa. Alam na ang mga kanya-kanyang paborito, ang mga gusto at ayaw, ang mga kinaiinisan at kinababaliwan. Alam na nila mga nakaraan at nangakong sabay nilang aalamin ang hinaharap nila nang magkasama.</p><p>Sa ikatlong taon nila, kahit medyo mabilis para sa iba ay sigurado na siya. Hindi naman siya nagmamadali ngunit kung doon din naman ang punta nila ay bakit patatagalin pa. Hindi pa niya yayayaing magpakasal si Kyungsoo. Pero gusto na niyang paghandaan ang lahat. Paunti-unti siyang nagtatanong sa kasintahan kung ano ang mga gusto nito sakaling ikakasal sila. Nagpaplano na siya kahit maaga pa. Pero wala rin naman siyang pag-aalayan ng mga bagay na iyon kundi si Kyungsoo lamang. Si Kyungsoo. Palaging si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sa ikaapat na taon nila, nagsimula na ang mga away na hindi na lamang simpleng tampuhan katulad noong nasa kolehiyo pa sila. Bilang mga young adult, unti-unting na nilang naintindihan ang mga bagay-bagay. Hindi na lang simpleng problema ang mga kinakaharap nila. Natutunan nilang hindi na lamang ang isa't isa ang mahalaga. Ang mga pamilyang dating sumusuporta sa kanila ay ngayo'y naghahangad naman ng suporta mula sa kanila. At ang noo'y mga pangarap lamang ay unti-unti na nilang naaabot. Ngunit kahit ganoon, hindi sumuko si Jongin. Alam niyang mahirap para kay Kyungsoo, pero hindi niya ito sinasabayan. Kung ngayon pa lamang ay susuko na sila, paano pa kapag nagsama na sila.</p><p>Ang pinakamahirap at pinakamasakit para kay Jongin ay ang ikalimang taon nila. Sinubukan naman niyang intindihin si Kyungsoo. Palagi niyang ipinapaalala sa sarili na kailangan niyang intindihin ito. Pero paano naman siya? Siya na lang ba palagi ang magbibigay? Hindi ba dapat pareho silang lumalaban? Bakit parang siya na lang ang umuunawa? Mas matatanggap niya siguro kung ang dahilan ng paglabo ng relasyon nila ay ibang tao. Parang mas kaya niyang tanggapin kung may iba na si Kyungsoo. Ngunit sa hindi nila pagkakaintindihan, walang ibang taong dawit kundi silang dalawa lamang. Sila lang dalawa at ang mga damdamin at emosyong pinilit kahunin ngunit napuno na at parehong sumabog. Mga damdaming hindi na nila maintindihan. Walang ibang may alam kundi silang dalawa lamang.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ahhhhhhhhh, ayoko na!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teacher si Kyungsoo sa umaga ngunit pagsapit ng gabi, nagiging estudyante siya ulit. Doble ang effort na ibinubuhos niya ngayon sa pagre-review kumpara sa pagre-review na ginawa niya noong unang take niya ng LET. Hindi pa rin niya tanggap na hindi siya pumasa roon. Sa totoo lang, above average student siya noong nag-aaral. Hindi siya ganoong matalino ngunit masipag siya kaya nag-e-excel siya kahit papaano. Hindi rin siya nagpabaya sa pagrereview noon kaya hindi siya makapaniwalang babagsak siya. Isa pa, nahihiya siya sa mga kamag-anak at mga ka-batch niya. Sa sobrang taas ng pride niya, pwede na nitong palitan ang Burg Khalifa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumigil siya sandali sa pagre-review at binuksan ang cellphone tsaka hinanap ang numero ng nobyo at pinindot ang 'call'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ni.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hello, Soo.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Patulog ka na ba?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hindi pa naman, bakit, may problema ba?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Kinakabahan ako, ang lapit na no’ng exam. Pero ang dami ko pa ulit kailangang pasadahan. Tinatamad na kong magbasa.' Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang gumagawa ng maliliit na tunog ng pekeng pag-iyak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Bukas na 'yan, mahal. Magpahinga ka na.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ano ba kasing kinalaman nila John Dewey sa pagiging teacher ko? Bakit kailangan ko ulit kilalanin si Sigmund Freud eh tapos na ko sa kanya nung college pa?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Soo, parang 'di ikaw 'yan ah. Bukas mo na lang ulit alalahanin yan sila Freud. Matulog na ka. May ilang araw pa naman bago ‘yong exam. 'Wag mong pilitin pag 'di na kaya.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Palibhasa kasi tapos ka na sa ganito kaya parang wala lang 'to sayo.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Mahal naman eh, pag-aawayan na naman ba natin 'to? Baka pagod lang yan, matulog ka na.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ang sabihin mo, ayaw mo lang akong kausap!' Pagkasabi ay agad na binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. Naiinis siya kay Jongin. Gusto lang naman niyang magpalambing. Pero bakit parang wala lang kay Jongin ang mga pinoproblema niya?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tinitigan niya ang study table niya kung saan nakapatong ang mga nagkalat niyang reviewers at mga libro bago tuluyang nahiga sa kama at tsaka muling umiyak sa ilalim ng unan niya sa hindi na niya mabilang na pagkakataon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isa lang naman ang gustong mangyari ni Jongin ngayong araw. Sana, kahit sana lang naman, ay hindi niya makita si Kyungsoo ngayon. Pero sino bang niloko niya? Ang office mate niya at high school friend na si Chanyeol ay ikakasal ngayon sa college barkada naman niyang si Baekhyun. Malamang ay nandoon din si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun ang best friend ni Kyungsoo noong nag-aaral pa dahil nga sabay silang pumasok sa publication. Si Jongin din ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakilala sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Palagi kasing nakikita ni Baekhyun ang mga posts ni Jongin sa Facebook kasama ang high school friends sa tuwing lalabas sila at dahil kapansin-pansin si Chanyeol sa lahat ng litratong ina-upload niya, agad itong natipuhan ni Baekhyun kaya't hiningi niya ang pangalan ng lalaki kay Jongin at ini-stalk ang account nito. Ang maharot na binata na rin ang unang gumawa ng paraan upang makapag-usap sila sa chat. Tipikal na Baekhyun talaga. Maharot. Isa sa pagkakaiba nila ng best friend na si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hindi niya kasama ang asawang si Krystal dahil sa trabaho nito. Sa lahat kasi ng napiling araw ng ikakasal ay bakit Miyerkules pa? Nagtatampo rin siya sa higanteng kaibigan dahil hindi siya ang pinili nitong best man. Pero ayos na rin dahil sa dami ng kaibigan nitong si Chanyeol ay isa pa rin siya sa mga abay nito. Alam na din niyang pupunta talaga si Kyungsoo dahil isa rin ito sa mga abay ni Baekhyun. Dahil may isa pang kapatid na lalaki si Baekhyun, ito ang naging best man niya at hindi ang best friend na si Kyungsoo. Pero bakit nga ba niya hinihiling na huwag sana niyang makita ang ex-boyfriend sa araw ng kasal ng best friend nito? Mula kasi noong magkita muli sila sa unang pagkakataon sa loob ng anim na taon ay hindi na nawala ang hindi niya maintindihang nararamdaman sa dibdib niya.</p><p>Maagang dumating ang entourage sa venue dahil may pictorial pa. At kahit hinanda na ni Jongin ang sarili sa muling pagkikita nila ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin niya maiwasang makaramdam ng kung ano sa katawan niya.</p><p>Gumamit siya ng restroom sandali bago magsimula ang pictorial at pagkalabas niya, ang hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang una niyang nakita. Malayo ito sa kanya at sigurado siyang hindi pa siya nakikita nito ngunit may ilang segundo rin niya itong tinititigan. Napakaganda talagang tignan ni Kyungsoo kahit sa malayo, isip ni Jongin. Bigla siyang natauhan ng tawagin ng isa sa mga abay ni Chanyeol at iginya siya sa pictorial venue ng groom number 1 kasama ang groomsmen.</p><p>Natapos ang pictorial at papunta na sila sa simbahan para sa mismong seremonya. Habang inaayos sila ng wedding coordinator sa labas ng simbahan ay nagtama ang tingin nila ni Kyungsoo. Nginitian siya nito at siya ay walang malay na napangiti rin dito. Talagang napakagwapo ni Kyungsoo sa suot nitong itim na suit na may yellow bow tie. Mabuti na lamang at hindi sila partner sa paglalakad dahil kung nagkataon, hindi niya alam ang gagawin.</p><p>Pagkapasok ng buong entourage sa loob ng simbahan, lahat ay tumingin sa ngayo'y nakasara nang pintuan at hinihintay ang pagpasok ng soon-to-be Mr. Byun-Park. Mula sa kinauupuan, kitang-kita ni Jongin na naluluha si Kyungsoo pati na rin ang iba pang mga groomsmen na katabi niyo. Inalis niya ang tingin dito at tumingin sa kaibigang groom na umiiyak na rin. Hindi niya akalaing ang malaking tao na ito ay umiiyak din pala. Napangiti siya at naalala ang sarili noong kasal niya ilang buwan lang ang nakalipas.</p><p>Bumukas ang malaking pintuan ng simbahan at tumambad sa kanilang lahat si Baekyun na para sa isang lalaki ay napakaganda. Kapansin-pansin ang suot nitong yellow suit na favorite color nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Pero mas kapansin-pansin ang maliit at mala-porselana nitong mukha kahit pa nasa malayo. Ang kaninang umiiyak na si Chanyeol ay halos humagulgol na nang makita ang mapapangasawa kaya ang mga bisita nila at natatawa na rin habang naluluha.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habang naglalakad si Baekhyun kasabay ng nanay at tatay nito, naiiyak lang na nakatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Masayang-masaya siya para sa best friend. Kitang-kita sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na napakasaya rin nito. Sabay silang nangarap noon ng magiging kasal nila. Hindi pa man nakikilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ay alam na nito ang gusto niyang istura ng magiging kasal niya na labis naman hinangaan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang mga gusto niya. Samantalang siya, wala siyang konkretong imahinasyon kung ano ang mga gusto niya, kabilang na ang gusto niyang mangyari kapag ikinasal siya. Sumusulyap-sulyap din siya paminsan-minsan sa pwesto ng groomsmen ni Chanyeol pero nakatuon lang naman kay Jongin. At kapag nararamdaman niyang sasabog ang damdamin, binabaling niya muli sa naglalakad na best friend ang tingin. Kay Jongin lang siya nangakong magpakasal. Kay Jongin lang niya sinubok na isipin kung anong klaseng kasal ang gusto niya. Kahit ano pang klaseng kasal iyon, kay Jongin lang naman niya gustong maikasal. Pero hindi na pwede 'yon ngayon. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa reception na sila ngayon. Matapos ang mga palaro at pakulo ng emcee, tumayo mula sa kanilang pwesto ang bagong kasal at tumungo sa gitna ng malawak na hall para sa kanilang first dance. Tumugtog ang isang malumanay na kanta at ang mga bisita nila ay nakatingin lamang sa kanila.</p><p>Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at kinuhanan ng litrato ang mag-asawang nagsasayaw sa gitna. At bilang mababaw ang luha niya, naramdaman na naman niyang may tutulo na naman mula sa mga mata niya. Totoong masaya siya para sa kaibigan pero nasasaktan siya para sa sarili. Naiinggit siya kay Baekhyun. Matagal na panahon na ang lumipas mula noong huli niyang relasyon, dapat ay naka-move on na siya. Pero ang huli niyang relasyon ay ang kaniya ring una kaya wala siyang mapagkumparahan ng sakit na nadarama. At dahil ang nag-iisa niyang naging relasyon ay ilang pulgada lamang ang layo sa kanya, mas lalo lamang niyang gustong sumabog.</p><p>Pagkatapos kuhanan ng litrato ang mag-asawa ay dali-dali siyang umalis sa table nila upang magtungo sa restroom at doon umiyak. Hindi niya alam kung nag-a-assume lang siya o tama ba ang nakita niya sa peripheral vision niya na sinundan siya ni Jongin ng tingin habang papalayo sa table nila. Mas lalo niya tuloy gustong umiyak.</p><p>Pagkarating sa loob ng restroom ay pumasok agad siya sa isang cubicle at doon na tumulo ang kanina pang namumuong luha sa mga mata niya. Bigla siyang na-badtrip nang mamalayang naiwan pala niya sa table nila ang wipes niya kaya wala tuloy siyang pamunas ng luha niyang marami-rami na rin ang lumabas. Nagpalipas pa siya ng mga ilang minuto sa loob ng restroom at nang makita sa salamin na hindi na masyadong namumula ang ilong at mga mata ay lumabas na rin siya.</p><p>Tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid bago tuluyang lumabas ng reception hall. Wala pa muna siyang balak bumalik sa pwesto dahil baka maiyak na naman siya. Gusto niya munang mag-unwind. Mabuti na lang at umaga ang napiling oras ng mag-asawa para sa kasal nila kaya maliwanag pa nang lumabas siya. Sa isa sa mga benches sa labas ng hall ay nakita niya ang dahilan kung bakit siya umiyak. Si Jongin, nakatalikod sa kanya at nakatingin sa malayo. Wala na itong suot na suit kaya halatang-halata ang malalaki nitong balikat at pumuputok na braso sa loob ng puting longsleeves na suot habang nakarolyo ang sleeves nito hanggang sa ibaba ng kanyang mga siko. Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung tutuloy pa ba siya sa paglalakad o babalik na lang siya sa loob. Pero dahil walang tao sa labas ng hall ng mga oras na iyon ay mabilis naramdaman ni Jongin na may ibang taong naroon bukod sa kanya kaya bigla itong napalingon at nakita si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya lumapit at ngumiti na naman kay Jongin pero ganoon na nga ang nangyari. Umupo siya sa tabi ng lalaki, may sapat na distansya sa pagitan nila. Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagkausap at nagkatabi sila makalipas ng anim na taon pero bakit ang awkward pa rin nila? Hindi na yata sila masasanay muli sa presensya ng isa't isa.</p><p>"Bakit ka lumabas?"</p><p>"Galing ako sa restroom, ayoko munang bumalik sa loob." Nakangiti si Kyungsoo kasabay ng tugon. "Ikaw, bakit nandito ka?"</p><p>"Pahangin lang." Ngumiti rin sa kanya si Jongin.</p><p>"Kasal na si Baek." Unconsciously siyang nag-pout at tumingin sa baba. "Akala ko nung una naglolokohan lang sila ni Chanyeol. Pareho kasi silang malandi. Pero tignan mo 'yon, ang cute nila kanina habang nagsasayaw. Akala mo hindi naglokohan dati."</p><p>Medyo natawa naman si Jongin sa narinig bago sumagot. "Oo nga. Akala mo naglalaro lang sila dati. Si Yeol nga di ko alam na iyakin pala ‘yong gagong 'yon."</p><p>"No’ng kasal mo ba hindi ka umiyak?"</p><p>Bigla namang nawala ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Sorry." Tumawa nang mahina si Kyungsoo bago nagpatuloy. "I mean, normal lang naman siguro ‘yon diba. Sino ba namang hindi maiiyak kapag nakita mo na ‘yong mapapangasawa mo, papalakad papunta sa’yo. Malamang umiyak ka rin no’n."</p><p>"So sinasabi mo bang pareho kaming iyakin ni Chanyeol?"</p><p>"Hindi. Pareho kayong gago."</p><p>Natawa sila pareho sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Ilang segundo rin ang lumipas bago muling nagsalita si Jongin. "Kumusta?"</p><p>"Eto, buhay pa."</p><p>Nakita niyang nakatingin sa mga kamay niya na nakapatong sa kanyang hita si Jongin bago ito tuluyang nagtanong muli. "Hindi ka pa ba, hmm, alam mo na...". Hindi tinapos ni Jongin ang sinasabi, sa halip ay itinuro na lang nito ang reception hall sa likod nila at alam na ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin noon.</p><p>"Hahaha, hindi pa. Hindi." Sagot niya sa lalaki.</p><p>"Pero, hmm malapit na ba?"</p><p>"Wala akong boyfriend ngayon, Jongin." Tumingin siya kay Jongin. "Wala." Mahina niyang dagdag.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Ayos lang, 'no ka ba. Bata pa naman ako." Hindi siya ayos. ‘Yon ang totoo. Malapit na siyang magtrenta pero ito siya, single pa rin hanggang ngayon.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Sandaling tumahimik ang paligid nilang dalawa. Walang ibang maririnig kundi ang mga kaluskos ng mga dahon na sumasabay sa ihip ng hangin. Maya-maya pa ay nagsalita muli si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Uhhmm, babalik ka na ba sa loob?"</p><p>"Ahh hindi pa naman." Tumingin si Jongin sa paligid nila. "Ang sarap ng hangin dito. Nagsasayaw lang naman siguro sila ‘don."</p><p>Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo. "Ah Jongin."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Soo?"</p><p>Mula sa pagkakatungo ay tila nagitla si Kyungsoo sa narinig.</p><p>"Ang tagal ko nang hindi naririnig yan, wala nang tumatawag sakin ng ganyan."</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>"Okay lang."</p><p>Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kanya. Tila naghahanap pa rin ng sagot sa biglaang paghingi niya ng tawad.</p><p>Huminga siya nang malalim bago nagpatuloy. "Ang tagal na no’n. Mukha namang okay ka na, tingin ko okay na rin naman ako. Pero lagi ko kasi naiisip, yung break up natin kasi...ano...hmm...walang maayos na closure."</p><p>Bago pa man sumagot si Jongin ay inunahan na niya ito. "Don't get me wrong, Jongin ha. Hindi ko gustong manggulo sayo ngayon, alam kong masaya ka na ngayon, nagsisimula ka na ng pamilya. Kaya lang sa tingin ko kasi h-hi-hindi pa, hindi pa ako nakakapag-sorry sayo nang maayos."</p><p>"Kyungsoo, huminga ka."</p><p>Huminga siya muli nang malalim. Hindi niya magawang tumingin kay Jongin. Gusto niyang sampalin ang sarili dahil sa mga sinabi. Hindi niya plinano iyon. Hindi niya nga alam kung saan nanggaling ang lakas ng loob na sabihin iyon kay Jongin. </p><p>Masyadong mabilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Akala niya'y malalagutan na siya ng hininga matapos ang kanyang mga sinabi. Naiiyak na naman siya pero hindi katulad kanina, walang luhang nagpupumilit lumabas sa mga mata niya na pinagpapasalamat niya dahil sa lahat ng ayaw niyang mangyari sa mga oras na iyon ay ang makita siya ni Jongin na umiiyak. Hanggang ngayon mataas pa rin ang pride niya. Ayaw niyang makita ni Jongin na wasak na wasak pa rin siya matapos ang lahat samantalang ang dating kasintahan ay naka-move on na sa kanya.</p><p>Ramdam man niya ang gulat ni Jongin sa mga ibinulalas niya ngunit nararamdaman din niya ang pag-aalala nito. Alam na alam ng dati niyang nobyo na mahina siya pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay. Sa paglalabas ng nadarama.</p><p>"Kyungsoo." </p><p>"Jongin, I'm sorry." Sa pagkakataong ito, tumingin na siya kay Jongin. May tumulo nang luha sa mga mata. "Alam ko kasalanan ko lahat. Ang selfish ko. Hindi kita inisip. Hindi kita pinakinggan. Galit na galit ako no’n, nadamay ka lang. Alam ko naka-move on ka na, pero deserve mong malaman ‘yong explanation ko na hindi ko binigay nang maayos sayo no’n. Hindi ko alam kung gusto mo pang marinig. Kaya sorry."</p><p>"Kyungsoo, tapos na 'yon."</p><p>"Good riddance, eh?"</p><p>"No, 'wag mong isipin 'yon." </p><p>"Bakit gano’n, Jongin? Ako ‘yong may kasalanan pero bakit ako ‘yong hindi maka-get over? Ito ba ‘yong parusa ko?" </p><p>"Kyungsoo." </p><p>"Pasok na ‘ko, Jongin."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo na nakaharap sa laptop niya. May result na raw ng exams according sa kaklase niya. Unti-unti niyang pinindot ang link na sinend sa kanya papunta sa website ng PRC at dahan-dahang nag-scroll. Nang marating niya ang secondary level, tumigil siya sandali at napahinga ng malalim. Iyon na yata ang pinakamalalim na buntong-hiningang pinakawalan niya sa buong buhay niya. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagii-scroll hanggang makarating sa letter 'D'. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>21141 DIZON, VAL ROLLEN SANTOS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21142 DIZON, VLADIMIR BURGOS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21143 DOBLADO, EDGIE CRUZ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21144 DOBLAS, MARICAR MASCARDO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>21145 DOBLE, MARY JANE CASTILLO</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Binasa paulit-ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangalan sa listahan. Binalikan niya ang itaas na bahagi upang siguraduhing LET Result ang tinitignan niya. Pumunta rin siya sa elementary level dahil baka sakaling doon ay makita niya ang pangalan niya ngunit wala rin. Kung anu-ano nang link ang binuksan niya ngunit wala pa rin siyang nakikitang may apelyidong 'DO'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, hindi pumasa si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nag-aksaya pa nang oras na i-turn off ang laptop at agad na isinalampak ang sarili sa kama at tsaka umiyak. Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, tila nadurog na naman ang puso niya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi alam ni Jongin ang dapat maging reaksyon niya sa balita ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang ito ang pangarap ng nobyo. Nasasaktan siya para rito. Alam niya kung gaano kataas ang pride nito kaya tinatansya niya muna ang bawat sasabihin dito dahil mula noong bumagsak ito sa unang pagkakataon ay nagiging mainit ang tugon ng binata kapag usaping board na ang pinag-uusapan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi na siya nag-reply pa at dali-daling umalis muli ng apartment niya. Sakto at hindi pa rin naman siya nakakapagbihis pagkagaling sa trabaho. Sakay ng bagong loan niyang motor ay dali-dali siyang nagmaneho papunta sa bahay ng mga Do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marahan siyang kumatok sa gate ng mga ito at pinagbuksan siya ng mama ni Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nand’yan na po si Kyungsoo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pinapasok siya ng ina ng nobyo at naghintay ito sa sofa nang tawagin sandali si Kyungsoo sa kwarto. Ngunit nang bumalik sa sala ang nanay nito, tumabi lang ito sa kanya at tinapik ang hita niya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hijo, tsaka na siguro kayo mag-usap. Kanina pa iyak nang iyak ‘yon e, hindi pa nga lumalabas ng kwarto."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sinabi niyo po bang nandito ako?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oo, akala ko nga lalabas na nung sabihin kong nandito ka. Hayaan na muna natin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sige po tita, balik na lang po ako bukas."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ilang araw na ngunit wala pa ring paramdam sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Araw-araw naman niya itong tinet-ext at kinukumusta ngunit hindi ito nagre-reply sa kanya. Mas maaga umaalis ng bahay si Kyungsoo dahil nga sa eskwelahan ito nagtatrabaho kaya kapag may pagkakataon ay inaagahan din niya ang pasok niya sa trabaho upang dumaan sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ngunit hindi rin niya ito naaabutan. Doon din siya dumidiretso pagkagaling sa trabaho bago umuwi sa apartment niya. Hiyang-hiya na nga ang nanay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil palagi nalang niyang hinaharap si Jongin para sabihing bumalik na lang ito sa susunod na araw. Pilit namang niyang iniintindi ang kasintahan dahil alam niyang mahina ito pagdating sa mga ganoong bagay. Alam niyang mahirap tanggapin para kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari. Iintindihan na lamang niya muna ito hanggang sa handa na itong humarap sa kanya.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pre, TMI." </p><p>Lunch break ngayon nila Jongin sa trabaho at sabay silang kumakain ng bagong kasal na kaibigan. Kababalik lang ni Chanyeol sa trabaho pagkatapos ang honeymoon nila ni Baekhyun. Halos isang linggo rin itong nag-leave sa trabaho kaya sobrang daldal na naman nito. </p><p>"Sus, parang 'di niyo ginagawa ni Krystal." </p><p>"Wala naman akong sinabi. Just spare me the details. Hindi ko gustong malaman kung anong binubulong mo sa kanya." </p><p>"Pa-virgin ampota." Asar sa kanya ng higanteng kaibigan. </p><p>"Yeol, pwede humingi ng favor?" </p><p>"Wala akong pera, Jongin. Kita mong kababalik ko lang, wala pa kong kinikita." </p><p>"Gago, hindi kasi ‘yon." </p><p>"Hahaha gago mukha ka kasing nalugi. Ano ‘yon?" </p><p>"Pwedeng pahingi kay Baekhyun ‘yong number ni Kyungsoo?" </p><p>Nanlaki ang malalaki nang mga mata ni Chanyeol. </p><p>"'Wag mong lagyan ng malisya, gusto ko lang siya makausap." </p><p>"For?" </p><p>"I don't know. I don't exactly know." </p><p>"Alam ni Krystal?" </p><p>"Hindi naman niya kilala 'yon." </p><p>"Eh bakit mo nga kakausapin?" </p><p>"Tutulungan mo ba ko o ano?" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>12:24AM</p><p>Kyungsoo</p><p> </p><p>12:24AM</p><p>This is Jongin, by the way. </p><p> </p><p>Naka-break si Kyungsoo ngayon from work. Nasa labas siya ng building nila, may sigarilyo sa kaliwang kamay habang nasa sentido naman ang isa pa. Medyo inaantok siya dahil hindi siya masyadong nakatulog kaninang tanghali. Nagising ang diwa niya nang mag-vibrate ang cellphone na nasa bulsa niya. Kinuha niya ito at nagtaka kung sino naman itong magte-text sa kanya ng alasdose nang hatinggabi. Maya-maya'y may sumunod agad na isa pang mensahe mula rin sa parehong numero. </p><p>'<em>Si Jongin?</em>', isip niya. </p><p>Tinignan niyang mabuti ang na-received na mensahe at nagdalawang-isip ng ilang beses bago magsimulang tumipa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>12:27AM</p><p>Hi, Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Makailang segundo niya ring inisip ang ire-reply bago pindutin ang 'send'. Biglang kumabog ng malakas ang dibdib niya. Hindi pa nga siya nakakapagkape pero parang magpa-palpitate na siya. Tama bang iyon lamang ang sinagot niya sa lalaki? Hindi ba nakaka-offend na isang Hi, Jongin lamang ang reply niya? Pero bakit ba siya nag-aalala, hindi naman siya ang nauna. Hindi naman siya ang may <em>kailangan</em>. </p><p>Maya-maya pa ay muling umilaw ang screen ng cellphone niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Unknown</strong>
</p><p>12:28AM</p><p>Still up? </p><p> </p><p>'<em>Nakalimutan ba nitong call center agent ako?</em>', mahinang bulalas niya sa sarili. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Unknown </strong>
</p><p>12:28AM</p><p>Yeah. Actually, I'm currently on a break. </p><p> </p><p>12:28AM</p><p>May I ask why did you text? </p><p> </p><p>Kulang siya sa tulog at wala na siyang energy kaya bahala na kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Jongin sa tanong niya, kung ma-ooffend ba ito, kung matatakot o wala lang. Bakit nga ba niya iniisip ang mararamdaman ni Jongin? </p><p> </p><p><strong>From: Unknown</strong> </p><p>12:29AM</p><p>Oh, I'm sorry. Are you eating? Did I disturb you? </p><p> </p><p><strong>To:Unknown</strong> </p><p>12:29AM</p><p>No, hindi naman. </p><p> </p><p><strong>From: Unknown</strong> </p><p>12:29AM</p><p>Kyungsoo, I'll go straight to the point. I think we should talk. </p><p> </p><p>Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi sa nag-expect siya ng kung ano mula nang huli silang mag-usap ni Jongin. Alam niyang hindi palalampasin ni Jongin ang mga sinabi niya noong kasal nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Pero lagpas isang linggo na ang lumipas kaya pinagsawalang-bahala na niya iyon. </p><p>At dahil nga hindi nagfu-function ang utak niya nang maayos, isang simpleng 'Okay' ang ini-reply niya rito.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagmamadaling tumakbo si Jongin papasok sa loob ng mall pagkababang-pagkababa sa kotse niya. Halos mabangga na niya ang mga nakakasalubong na tao habang papunta sa coffee shop na napag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Halos 20 minutes na rin siyang late sa usapan nila na siya mismo ang nagplano, salamat sa walang kamatayang traffic sa Maynila. Nai-text na niya si Kyungsoo kanina habang nasa byahe siya pero nagu-guilty siya dahil day off nito ngayon at 20 minutes na agad ang sinayang niya sa oras nito. </p><p>Pagkarating na pagkarating sa coffee shop ay agad niyang hinanap ng taong may semi-kalbong ulo. </p><p>"Soo, sorry, I'm so sorry." Hinihingal pang sabi ni Jongin. </p><p>"Okay lang. Hindi naman ako matagal naghintay." </p><p>"Kanina ka pa nag-text sakin na nandito ka na, almost 20 minutes ago pa ‘yon. I'm so sorry talaga." Umupo siya sa cushion seat sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti lang ito pabalik sa kanya. </p><p>"Ahh anong gusto mo? Naka-order ka na ba?" </p><p>"Uhhm, actually I was waiting for you. It would be rude kung o-order agad ako." </p><p>"No, pinaghintay kita eh. Uhhm so, what do you want? It's on me." </p><p>"Sure?" </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Pagkatapos umorder, nagtinginan lang silang dalawa nang may ilang segundo bago pumeke ng ubo si Jongin at tuluyan nang naputol ang koneksyon ng mga mata nila. Napatingin din sa malayo si Kyungsoo bago bumalik ang tingin kay Jongin. </p><p>Siya ng nagplano nito pero wala siyang nabuong script kung paano sisimulan ang usapan. Ni hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula. Mabuti na lang at marami-raming tao sa loob ng shop kaya hindi ramdam ang katahimikan sa pwesto nila. </p><p>"Kyungsoo." Panimula niya.</p><p>Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo. </p><p>"About what we've talked about last time." </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Jongin." </p><p>"You don't have to apologize." </p><p>"I need to, Jongin. Hanggang ngayon hindi ako pinapatulog nang maayos ng mga nangyari before. It's really my fault."</p><p>"Hindi mo kailangang solohin lahat, I know may kasalanan din ako."</p><p>"Pero ako ‘yong may problema. Sa’kin nagsimula ‘yon e. Wala kang ibang ginawa kundi intindihin ako pero hindi ko...", tumigil sandali si Kyungsoo, parang nagpipigil din ng iyak, "...hindi ko pinahalagahan. Hindi kita inisip no’ng mga time na ‘yon, naging selfish ako. Hindi ko naisip na kailangan mo rin ako." This time, hindi na nakatakas kay Jongin ang mga luhang tumulo sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Agad itong pinunasan ng binata na para bang sinasabing hindi ito ang tamang lugar para umiyak.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, makinig ka sakin." Nagulat sila pareho nang biglang lumapit ang server sa table nila para ilagay ng mga order nila. "Thank you.", tango niya sa babaeng server. Si Kyungsoo ay nakatungo lamang.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, hindi mo na kailangang ma-guilty, okay? It's been years. Naiintindihan naman kita e. We both needed space no’ng mga time na yun, and here we are, 6 years later, more mature, more capable, more..."</p><p>"Better without each other?"</p><p>"No. I want you to know na kahit may iba na ako ngayon, hindi ko pinagsisihan ‘yong sa atin. Masakit, oo, pero kahit kailan hindi ko hiniling na sana hindi na lang tayo nangyari, na sana hindi kita nakilala. 'Wag mong isiping part ka lang ng past ko, dahil lagi kang nandito, Soo."</p><p>"’Yan ka na naman eh." Umiiyak na naman si Kyungsoo. "Kung ikaw hindi ka nagsisisi ako sising-sisi ako. Nagsisisi ako sa mga ginawa ko, nagsisisi ako na hindi kita pinakinggan. Jongin, I regret everything. For the past 6 years I've been living with guilt and regret. I've been wanting to contact you pero hindi ko alam kung saan magsisimula. Wala tayong formal break up kaya I’d like to think na you're also doing the same sa’kin. Na you're also searching for me, na you still want me back in your life. But then I heard na lang from Baek last year na you're engaged na."</p><p>"Soo."</p><p>"Stop! Stop calling me Soo. Paano ako makaka-move on kung ganyan ka?" May tumulo na ring luha mula sa mga mata ni Jongin. Kita niyang pinagtitinginan na sila ng ibang mga customer sa loob ng shop pero hinayaan na lamang niya. Kailangan pa nilang mag-usap ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Siguro this is the heaven's way of saying na I fucked up kasi kaya ako ‘yong kailangang mag-suffer ngayon. Samantalang ikaw, ikaw ‘yong nakikiusap sa’kin noon, ikaw ‘yong naghihintay, pero ngayon, ikaw na ‘yong masaya." </p><p>"The first few years was hell, Kyungsoo. Hindi rin naman ako agad naka-move on if that's what you're thinking. Masakit. Alam kong alam mo ‘yon. Akala ko hindi na 'ko magiging ready ulit, until I met her." </p><p>"Tama na." Pinatigil siya ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>"So, that's it?" </p><p>"I think so. Kaya mo naman ako kinontact para dito diba? We both needed this closure, Jongin. Hindi lang naman ako ang may kailangan no’n. I was just afraid, I didn't know how to face you properly, kaya thank you kasi ikaw pa ‘yong nag-initiate kahit ako ‘yong kailangan mag-let go."</p><p>"So, ano na tayo?" </p><p>"Exes, what else? ‘Diba ‘yon naman tayo for the past 6 years, ako lang naman ‘yong umasang may chance pa, let's stay this way."</p><p>Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa kinauupuan at lumabas ng coffee shop nang hindi lumilingon kay Jongin. Si Jongin naman, naiwang sinusundan nang tingin si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makalabas ito ng shop at tuluyang mawala sa paningin niya. Naninikip ang dibdib niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid at ramdam niya ang panghuhusga sa mga mata ng ibang mga customers na kanina pa sila pinagbubulungan. Ininom niya ang Iced Americano na in-order niya bago tuluyang tumayo at lumabas. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Soo, ano bang problema mo? Kausapin mo naman ako." Hindi na nakatiis si Jongin at hinarang niya ang kasintahan bago pa ito makapasok nang tuluyan sa bahay nila. "Ilang araw ka nang ganyan, miss na kita." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi siya pinansin nito at tuluy-tuloy lang na pumasok sa loob ng kanilang bahay. Sinundan niya lang ito hanggang sa mapatigil nang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. Nakita naman siya ng nanay nito at tinanguan lang siya bago sinenyasan na sundan na niya si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nito. Tila ba hindi na rin nakatiis ang ina nito sa pag-iinarteng ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pinihit niya ang seradura ngunit mabilis pala itong nai-lock ni Kyungsoo. Kumatok siya ng tatlong beses bago tuluyang magsalita. "Soo, mag-usap naman tayo." Wala siyang narinig mula sa kabilang side ng pinto. "Soo, please." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Umuwi siyang hindi na naman nagtagumpay na makausap ang nobyo. Ilang araw nang nagkakaganito si Kyungsoo. Pinipilit naman niyang intindihin pero parang sumusobra na. Maliban sa pagbagsak ni Kyungsoo sa pangalawang board exams nito ay wala na siyang ibang nakikitang dahilan para magmukmok pa ito. OA na kumbaga, isip niya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Halos magtatatlong linggo na mula nang lumabas ang resulta ng LET exams na kinuha ni Kyungsoo. Magtatatlong linggo na rin simula nang i-isolate niya ang sarili mula sa mga kaibigan, kamag-anak at kay Jongin. OA na kung OA, mababaw na kung mababaw pero ganito ‘yong nararamdaman niya, masisisi ba nila siya? Bukod sa mga co-teachers sa pinapasukang private school ay wala siyang ibang kino-contact. Masama pa rin talaga ang loob niya at hiyang-hiya siya sa lahat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss na rin naman niya si Jongin. Nang katukin siya nito kanina mula sa pinto ng kwarto niya ay hindi niya napigilang muling umiyak. Gusto niyang yakapin ang kasintahan. Gusto niyang ibuhos dito ang lahat ng hinanakit. Ngunit alam niyang may ibang buhay din si Jongin at hindi lang siya ang nagmamay-ari rito. Ayaw niyang idamay si Jongin sa mga problema niya ngunit hindi niya alam na naaapektuhan na rin ito dahil sa kanya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lumipas na naman ang ilang araw. Hindi na rin niya kinaya at kinontact na niya si Jongin. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>To: Nini</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ni'</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang tugon ng binata. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From: Nini</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Soo, mahal.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nasan ka?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Puntahan kita?' </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>To: Nini</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nandito lang ako sa’min.' </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From: Nini</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Pupuntahan kita. Hintayin mo ‘ko.' </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pagkarating ni Jongin ay agad itong pinapasok ng nanay ni Kyungsoo na nasa kusina lang at sinabihang dumiretso na lamang siya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God, I missed you." Agad niyang niyakap ang nobyo ngunit lumayo lang ito sa kanya. "Mahal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ni, tama ba ‘tong ginagawa ko?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi mo naman kailangang magtago." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi mo kasi naiintindihan eh."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Naiintindihan ko, Soo. Naiintindihan kita."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paano mo ‘ko naiintindihan? Nasubukan mo na bang maging isang talunan? Hindi naman diba?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mahal ano ba, hindi ka naman talunan. Pwede ka pa naman sumubok ulit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi lang naman kasi ‘yon ‘yong iniisip ko, okay!” Humahagulgol na si Kyungsoo. “Iniisip kita, iniisip ko tayo. Ang dami kong insecurities, Jongin. Palagi kong iniisip ‘yong mga gusto mong mangyari. Lagi mong pinaparinig sa’kin na gusto mo nang bumuo ng pamilya, na gusto mo magkaroon ng maraming anak. Jongin, alam mong hindi ko kayang ibigay sa’yo ‘yon. Anong laban ko sa mga naging ex-girlfriend mo, sa mga umaaligid sa’yo na babae ngayon? Hindi kita mabibigyan ng anak. Hindi tayo katulad ng mga straight na couples d’yan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marami naman ng paraan ngayon. Pwede tayong mag-adopt, pwede tayong kumuha ng surrogate mother. Maraming paraan, Kyungsoo!” Malakas na rin ang boses ni Jongin. “Ang unfair mo, Soo. 'Yan yung iniisip mo sakin all this time? Habang ako hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko para lang kausapin mo ulit ako. Ganyan lang ba kababaw ang tingin mo sa pagmamahal ko sa’yo?" Umiiyak na si Jongin kaya medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo. "Akala ko naparamdam ko na sa’yo lahat pero kulang pa rin pala? Ganyan lang ‘yong tingin mo sa’kin?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jongin…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Soo. Pero sumusobra ka na kasi. Pinipilit kitang intindihin pero paano naman ako? Hindi mo ba naisip na nandito ako, handa akong makinig sayo? Hindi mo ba naisip na boyfriend mo ko at pwede mo 'kong sabihan ng kung ano mang bumabagabag sayo? O hindi mo na talaga ako naisip?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alam ko kasing hindi mo ko maiintindihan!" Malakas na rin ang boses ni Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the point of talking! My god, Kyungsoo, bakit hindi mo maintindihan ‘yon?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kasi nga bobo ako, diba? Diba?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God, Kyungsoo, you're being immature!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Umalis ka na nga kung pagagalitan mo lang ako. Akala ko you came here to comfort me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You texted me first, akala ko you needed my comfort pero you're just being..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...being what? Immature? Stupid? What else?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're being selfish."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what, hindi mo na naman ako kakausapin? Ii-isolate mo na naman ‘yong sarili mo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, just get out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine! Don't contact me again if you're just going to blame everything on me. Contact me kapag maayos ka na kausap."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get out!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, what happened?"</p><p>"I contacted him, we talked."</p><p>Kasama niya ngayon ang kaibigang si Sehun. Imbis na umuwi siya galing trabaho ay niyaya niya ang kaibigan sa isang bar para uminom.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"We kinda talked no’ng kasal nila Baek. He said he's sorry. Then I texted him, we talked."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"The past?"</p><p>Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Sehun tapos ay tinungga nito ang whiskey na nasa harapan. "Boss, isa pa." Kumuha ng panibagong baso ang bartender at hinainan siya ng bagong inumin. "Why?"</p><p>"Because we had to?"</p><p>"Bakit hindi ka sure?"</p><p>"Tol, wala kaming closure noon."</p><p>"Pero that's a very long time ago."</p><p>"We both needed closure."</p><p>"Kasal ka na nga ngayon, does it matter?"</p><p>"Of course it does."</p><p>"Tapos? Ano na ngayon?"</p><p>"Tapos na."</p><p>"Eh bakit tayo umiinom ngayon."</p><p>"Hindi ko alam."</p><p>Napailing na lang si Sehun. "You know it exactly, Jong. You just don't wanna admit it."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>May isang buwan na rin mula nang huling nag-usap sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Tama si Jongin, in-isolate na naman niya ang sarili. Hindi na rin siya tine-text ni Jongin hindi tulad noong unang beses niya itong ginawa, kahit kasi hindi siya nagpaparamdam sa nobyo noon ay patuloy pa rin ang pag-u-update nito sa kanya, pero mula nang huli silang mag-away, wala na rin itong paramdam sa kanya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siguro nga ay sumobra na siya. Siguro nga ay napikon na sa kanya ang binata. Siguro nga ay na-realize na nito na hindi siya karapat-dapat sa pagmamahal na binibigay sa kanya ng kasintahan. Na bakit pa siya magtitiis sa ugali ni Kyungsoo kung ito mismo ay sumusuko sa sarili niya. Napagod na sigurong umintindi si Jongin. Gusto niyang magpaliwanag sa nobyo pero hindi niya alam kung gusto pa siyang kausapin nito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wala siyang mapagsabihan ng lahat. Wala siyang mapaglabasan ng mga hinahakit at sama ng loob. Bukod kasi sa nilayo niya ang sarili sa mga tao sa paligid niya, ayaw niya talagang makita siya ng iba na nagkakaganito. Ang taas pa rin ng pride. Pero bakit nga ba siya nagkakaganito? Nagsimula lang ito sa mga insecurities niya bilang pero bakit hinayaan niyang lumaki?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alam niyang siya ang mali pero nangangailangan din siya ng kalinga. Kaya hinayaan na lang niya ang mga nangyayari sa kanya, go with the flow lang siya kumbaga. Nakakatawa lang na siya ang lumayo pero siya itong umaasa na hindi rin siya matitiis ni Jongin at babalikan rin siya nito. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakalipat lang nila Jongin at ng asawang si Krystal sa bago nilang bahay. Wedding gift niya ito sa asawa. Bago pa man magpakasal ay sinimulan na niyang ipatayo ang bahay na ito. At dahil nagplano silang magpakasal agad, hindi na nila nahintay matapos ang bahay. Mabuti na lang ay mayroon silang shared condominium unit at dito muna sila nanirahan sa mga unang buwan ng pagsasama nila.</p><p>"Love, anong gusto mong isabit dito?" Kasalukuyan silang nag-aayos ng mga picture frame sa sala ng bahay.</p><p>"'Wag ‘yan love! ‘Yong wedding picture natin d'yan." Pigil ni Krystal sa asawa na akmang ilalagay ang isang painting sa nasabing pwesto. </p><p>"Okay, you're the boss. Eh dito sa baba?" </p><p>"Leave that." </p><p>"You like it plain?"</p><p>"No, d’yan picture ng mga baby natin." </p><p>"Hmmm, mga baby? Ilan ba gusto mo?" </p><p>"Ilan ba kaya mo?" </p><p>"Ako ba hinahamon mo? Huh, Mrs. Krystal Kim?" Mapanloko siyang ngumisi sa asawa. </p><p>"Kaya mo bang bumuo ng isang buong classroom?" </p><p>Sa pagkakataong ito, nawala ang ngisi sa mukha ni Jongin. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Off ni Kyungsoo ngayon pero imbis na magmukmok na naman siya sa apartment niya ay naisipan niyang uminom. Nasa bar siya ngayon malapit sa building ng tinitirahan niya. Ilang kaibigan din ang tinext niya upang samahan siya, kabilang na si Baekhyun, pero ni isa ay walang tumugon sa paanyaya niya. </p><p>Alas-diyes pa lang ng gabi pero nakakailang baso na siya. Kasisindi lang niya ang ikalawang stick ng sigarilyo para sa gabing iyon nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya. </p><p>"Niii?" Mahaba ang pagkakabanggit niya sa pangalang iyon at dahil nga nakainom na, medyo malabo na ang paningin niya kaya nanininggkit ang mga mata niyang tinignan ang umupo sa tabi niya. </p><p>"Ano?" Nagulat si Jongin sa tinawag sa kanya ng katabing binata. </p><p>"Sorry." Inalok niya ang kaha niya ng sigarilyo rito na agad naman nitong tinanggihan. </p><p>"I don't smoke. May asthma si Krystal." </p><p>"Oh." Inilayo niya ang sigarilyo kay Jongin sabay hithit sa nakasinding nasa isang kamay niya. Inilapit niya na lang rito ang basong nasa kabilang kamay naman niya na para bang ito naman ang inaalok. Binalik naman iyon kaagad ni Jongin sa tapat niya sabay tawag sa bartender. "Boss, isa nung katulad sa kanya." </p><p>Bumaling ito sa kanya matapos um-order. "How much did you drink already?" </p><p>"I don't know, 3?</p><p>"3 glasses and you're that tipsy na?" </p><p>"3 bottles." </p><p>Natigilan si Jongin. Halata sa mukha nito ang gulat dahil hindi niya alam na kaya palang uminom nang ganoong karami ni Kyungsoo. Parang dati lang pinipigilan pa siya nito na uminom kapag niyaya siya ng tropa niya. </p><p>"Why are you drinking?" </p><p>"I don't know. You know, sometimes," patigil-tigil ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo, "sometimes, we just need some..." winagayway pa nito ang kamay na may sigarilyo na tila ba naghahanap ng angkop na salita, "...boost." </p><p>Malakas ang tugtog sa loob ng bar at napapasabay na lang ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa beat. "Do you live somewhere here?" </p><p>"Huh?" Pagbibingi-bingihan ni Jongin. </p><p>Nilakasan ni Kyungsoo ang boses. "Ako kasi I live lang here around the area. This is the nearest bar from my place. So, malapit ka lang din ba rito?" </p><p>"Ah hindi, may dinaanan lang ako along this area and I decided to dropped by na rin since weekend naman bukas." </p><p>"Oh, okay." Medyo malakas pa rin ang boses ni Kyungsoo. </p><p>Ang hindi niya alam, siya talaga ang sinadya ni Jongin dito. Tinanong nito si Baekhyun kung may alam ba ito sa kinaroroonan niya at dahil niyaya niya si Baekhyun kanina, alam nito kung nasaan siya. Matagal-tagal pang pilitan ang naganap bago tuluyang bumigay si Baekhyun sa hiling ng lalaki. </p><p>"Tama na ‘yan." </p><p>Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa dance floor hindi kalayuan sa bar area at tuloy pa rin sa pagsabay sa musika ang ulo niya.</p><p>Napalingon din si Jongin sa dance floor na nasa likod niya bago bumalik din agad kay Kyungsoo ang tingin, "You wanna dance?" </p><p>"Sorry pero hindi ako pumapatol sa may asawa." Tinungga ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang alak sa baso niya bago tuluyang bumaba sa kinauupuan at tumungo sa dance floor. Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, nagulat na naman si Jongin dahil sa laki ng pagbabago ni Kyungsoo kapag nakakainom. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakadalawang baso pa si Jongin bago tuluyang sundan si Kyungsoo sa kung saan man ito sumasayaw. Nakailang palit na rin si Kyungsoo ng dance partner mula nang magsimula ito pero hinayaan lamang ni Jongin dahil mukha namang mga harmless. Papalapit na siya ngayon sa lalaki na nakadikit ang likuran isa pang mas matangkad na lalaki habang ang mga kamay nito ay nasa bewang ni Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita ni Jongin kung paano bumaba ang mga kamay nito kaya agad niya itong kinompronta. </p><p>"Bro, kamay mo." </p><p>"Sino ka?" </p><p>"Sabi ko yung kamay mo." </p><p>Tumingin ang matangkad na lalaki kay Kyungsoo, "Wait, boyfriend mo ba ‘to?" </p><p>"What, no!" </p><p>"Hindi ka naman pala boyfriend eh." Mas hinigit pa nito si Kyungsoo ngunit nakuha ni Jongin ang isang kamay nito at tsaka ito pilit na hinila papunta sa kanya. "Ano ba, Jongin."</p><p>"So kilala mo ‘tong gagong 'to?" Tanong muli ng matangkad na lalaki kay Kyungsoo. </p><p>"Hmmm yes?" </p><p>Agad naman siyang binitawan nito at lumayo sa kanilang dalawa. "What are you...ba't mo pinaalis, ang cute pa naman." </p><p>"Kilala mo ba ‘yon?" </p><p>"Hindi. Hindi pa. Hindi ko pa nakukuha ‘yong pangalan pinaalis mo kasi." Nag-pout pa si Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Hindi mo kilala and yet nagpapahawak ka nang gano’n?" </p><p>"Sayang." Nag-pout lang ulit ito sa harap niya. </p><p>"What?" Nagugulat na lang talaga si Jongin sa mga sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Imbis na magalit ito sa kanya dahil pinapagalitan niya ito ay parang ang cute cute lang ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Malayo sa Kyungsoong palaging galit at mainitin ang ulo. </p><p>Tinignan siya nang malalim ni Kyungsoo, halata pa rin sa mga mata nito na may tama na ito. "Sayaw tayo."</p><p>"Huh? Akala ko ba..." </p><p>"Pinaalis mo kasi ‘yong cutie." </p><p>Wala nang nagawa si Jongin kundi samahan na lamang si Kyungsoo na sumayaw. Ayaw pa rin kasi nitong bumalik sa pwesto nila kanina kaya hinayaan na lang niya. Mukhang hindi na rin naman ito tatagal dahil sa dami ng nainom. Sandaling iniwan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay sumasayaw mag-isa upang kumuha ng isang bote ng beer. Kailangan din niya ng dagdag na boost para masabayan ang lalaking ito. </p><p>Pagkabalik sa kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo ay agad itong pumulupot sa kanya. Nilagay ng lalaki ang dalawang kamay nito sa batok ni Jongin na kinabigla naman niya. Ang isang kamay naman niya na walang hawak na bote ng beer ay awtomatikong humawak sa bewang ni Kyungsoo upang ipang-alalay rito. Sumasayaw lang si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya habang nakakapit ito sa kanya. Siya naman ay paunti-unting tinutungga ang bote ng beer na hawak sa kabilang kamay. </p><p>"Bakit ayaw mong gumalaw d’yan? Diba magaling kang sumayaw?" </p><p>Hindi na siya umimik at hinayaan na lamang si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Maya-maya pa ay tumigil sandali si Kyungsoo sa paggalaw ng katawan niya at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung dahil ba sa alak o dahil sa pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya unti-unting nagdikit ang mga labi nila. Baka dahil sa dalawa. </p><p>Si Kyungsoo ang unang humiwalay sa mabagal ngunit saglit nilang halik. Parang wala lang sa kanya ang nangyari at bigla na lang nitong inagaw kay Jongin ang hawak na beer at tsaka tumungga. Ibinalik rin niya agad sa kamay ni Jongin ang boteng halos wala nang laman at bumalik sa pagsasayaw.</p><p>Taimtim lamang na pinanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at maya-maya pa ay tinanong niya ito, "Wanna get out of here?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dahil may tama pa si Kyungsoo, hindi niya namalayan na nakaupo na pala siya sa passenger seat ng kotse ni Jongin. Papunta sila ngayon sa apartment unit niya na malapit lang sa pinanggalingan bar.</p><p>"Liko mo do’n sa kanan." Utos niya sa lalaki pero wala pa rin siya sa tamang wisyo.</p><p>Nang mai-park na ni Jongin ang kotse nito ay agad na lumabas si Kyungsoo mula dito at sinundan naman siya ni Jongin.</p><p>Nahirapan pa siyang bukasan ang pinto dahil hindi niya agad mahanap ang susi niya. Nang makapasok na sila, agad siyang dumiretso sa kusina ngunit napatigil din agad nang ma-realize na wala pala itong laman.</p><p>"Uhhhm hehe sorry, I can't offer you anything, hindi kasi ako dito kumakain. Water, you want?" Medyo natatawa ngunit nahihiyang panimula ni Kyungsoo. Si Jongin na nakatayo sa harap niya ay nakatingin lamang sa kanya. "No need."</p><p>"Uhhm Kyungsoo."</p><p>"Yes, Jongin?" May diing binigkas ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ng kaharap niya. Hindi na niya ito hinintay sumagot muli at nilampasan niya ito upang tumungo sa couch niya. Inaantok na siya at pakiramdam niya ay babagsak siya anumang oras. Sumunod sa kanya si Jongin at umupo sa tabi niya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa antok o sa alak o baka pareho kaya unti-unti niyang kiniling ang ulo sa balikat ng lalaking katabi. Nang hindi ito umimik sa ginawa niya ay dahan-dahan niyang itinaas ang ulo at tinignan ang mukha ng dating nobyo.</p><p>"Jongin."</p><p>Mabilis ang naging tugon ni Jongin. Agad siya nitong hinalikan sa labi at hindi naman siya nagprotesta. Sinagot niya ang mga halik nito na para bang gustong-gusto rin niya. Unti-unti ay inayos niya sarili at pumatong sa mga hita ni Jongin nang hindi hinihiwalay ang mga labi nila. Ang mabagal na halik ay naging malalim at maingay. Humiwalay sandali si Kyungsoo upang huminga. Ramdam niyang pareho sila ni Jongin na kailangan ng hangin. Hinahabol pa niya ang hininga nang magsalita siya sa mga labi mismo ni Jongin, "Bedroom.", sabay halik ng mabilis dito. Inayos ni Jongin ang sarili nito at dahan-dahang tumayo. Ang mga paa naman niya ay ipinulupot niya sa likod nito at ang mga kamay ay yumakap sa leeg at batok nito. "Where?" Tinuro niya ang nag-iisang pintuan sa bandang kaliwa ng unit niya at agad siyang dinala ni Jongin doon.</p><p>Dahan-dahan siyang inihiga ni Jongin sa kanyang kama na para bang isa siyang babasaging kailangang ingatan, sandaling tinignan ang mga mata niya at marahang hinalikan muli sa labi. Tumagal ang naturang halik at doon lamang siya natauhan. Tinulak niya si Jongin sa dibdib nito na dahilan upang mapaupo ito. Si Kyungsoo na gulat sa ginawa ay napaupo rin mula sa pagkakahiga.</p><p>"Oh my god, Jongin. What are we doing?" Hawak niya ang mga labi niya at ang mga mata ay nagtutubig. </p><p>"Kyungsoo, are you crying?"</p><p>"My god, Jongin, bakit umabot sa ganito? Oh my god!" Mahina lamang ito ngunit bakas sa boses niya ang takot.</p><p>Hinawakan ni Jongin ang dalawang balikat niya upang pakalmahin siya, "Kyungsoo, breathe."</p><p>Tila naghahabol na naman ng hininga si Kyungsoo ngunit unti-unti rin siyang kumalma nang hawakan ni Jongin. Nagtingingan na naman sila hanggang sa dahan-dahan na namang naglapat ang mga labi nila hanggang tuluyan na silang nilamon ng tawag ng kanilang mga laman at pinagsaluhan ang init ng isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinihingal si Jongin na humiga sa tabi ni Kyungsoo matapos nilang marating ang langit. Nakapikit lamang siya ngunit rinig na rinig niya ang mga hikbi ng lalaking nasa tabi niya. Bigla itong gumalaw at nang idilat niya ang mga mata ay nakita niyang nakaupo na si Kyungsoo sa pwesto nito at umiiyak.</p><p>"Oh my god, Jongin. Oh my god."</p><p>Bumangon rin siya upang maupo sa tabi ng dating kasintahan.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jongin. I'm so sorry. Oh my god I'm sorry." Patuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Napasapo na lamang siya ng mukha at malalim na bumuntong hininga. "Sorry, Soo. I'm sorry."</p><p>"This is wrong. This is so wrong." Hindi pa rin ito tumitigil sa pag-iyak habang kinukuyom sa mga palad ang kumot na ipinangtatakip sa hubad nitong katawan.</p><p>"Soo, I'm so sorry. I’m sorry."</p><p>"If I were her, I would kill me!"</p><p>"Soo." Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. </p><p>"Jongin, tell me, you're drunk, right? You're just drunk. We're both drunk. It's just lust. You're drunk!" Nagpa-panic na naman si Kyungsoo. </p><p>"Soo, I was completely sober when I kissed you sa bar." </p><p>"What the hell, Jongin!" Malakas na ngayon ang boses ni Kyungsoo ngunit patuloy pa rin sa pagpatak ang mga luha. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I-I don't know, I just- I don't know." </p><p>"When you told me you love me while you're inside me, you were thinking of her, right? Right, Jongin?" </p><p>"Soo-" </p><p>"Tell me you were thinking of her while we're doing it!" </p><p>"Soo, I saw you. Ikaw yung nakikita ko. Hindi ako lasing." </p><p>"Dammit, Jongin! Bakit?" Hinahampas-hampas na siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib ngunit napigilan naman niya ito sa paghawak sa mga kamay nito nang banayad upang hindi ito masaktan."</p><p>"Ikaw Kyungsoo? Were you just drunk? Lasing ka lang ba kaya-" </p><p>"Stop." Tumigil sa paghagulgol si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya. Hawak pa rin niya ang mga kamay nito. </p><p>"Naalala ko no’ng 3 years na tayo, that was the first time we did it. Doon ako nagsimulang ma-insecure about sa sarili ko, sa pagiging bakla ko. Lagi mong sinasabi na kapag nagkaanak tayo gusto mo ganito, gusto mo ganyan pero pareho nating alam na hindi naman tayo magkakaanak ‘pag ginawa natin ‘yon." Medyo natatawa si Kyungsoo. “Ngayon madali mo lang makukuha ‘yong pangarap mong magkaanak, ‘di ka na magpapakahirap mag-adopt. ‘Di niyo na kailangang gumastos ng malaki para lang magkaanak.” Hindi siya sinagot ni Jongin. “Pinangarap ko rin naman ‘yon noong tayo pa. Hindi ko lang talaga mapigilang mag-overthink no’ng mga panahong ‘yon.” Huminga siya ng malalim. "I never dated anyone after you." Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa narinig. </p><p>"Kyungsoo. Soo." </p><p>"Jongin, we have sinned." Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin at inilagay ito sa mukha niya, malambing na hinaplos ang mga pisngi niya na may mga luha na ring tumutulo. "Can I kiss you one last time...Ni?" </p><p>Inilagay rin niya ang mga kamay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo tulad ng ginagawa nito sa kanya at muli silang nagsalo sa isang marahang halik, malayo sa mapusok na halik nila kanina habang sila'y nagniniig, ngayon, puno ng kulungkutan, puno ng pangungulila, ngunit alam ni Jongin, at alam niyang alam rin ni Kyungsoo, na ang halik na iyon ay puno ng pagmamahal. </p><p>Si Kyungsoo muli ang unang bumitaw, bumagsak na naman ang luha mula sa mga mata. </p><p>Si Jongin naman ay humahagulgol na, "Soo, I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I should've given us a chance, I should've given you-" </p><p>"Ssshhh." Inilapat ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo nito sa mga labi ni Jongin at tsaka ito hinalikan sa pisngi. </p><p>"I deserved it. Kung ano man ‘yong nangyari no’n I deserved it. Pero ikaw, hindi kita deserve." </p><p>"Kyungsoo." Para siyang batang inagawan ng laruan ngayon. Nakasapo ang palad ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pisngi habang hawak hawak niya ang likod ng palad nito. Ninanamnam ang bawat haplos ng dating kasintahan sa kanyang mukha. </p><p>"Go home to her." Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa kama. Kinuha ang mga damit na nagkalat sa lapag, mabilis na lumabas ng kwarto at iniwan si Jongin na umiiyak pa rin. </p><p>Akala niya'y wala na. Akala niya'y tapos na. Masaya na siya kay Krystal. Ngunit sa hindi niya inaasahang panahon at pagkakataon, muli silang nagtagpo ng taong nagturo sa kanya ng kahulugan ng salitang pagmamahal. Ang taong naging dahilan ng bawat ngiti niya noon, ay siya ring taong naging dahilan ng bawat iyak niya sa nagdaang nakalipas na mga taon. </p><p>Inayos niya ang sarili at lumabas ng kwarto, nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa isang upuan sa maliit nitong kusina, nakatalikod sa kanya. </p><p>"Paki-lock yung pinto paglabas mo." </p><p>Tahimik lamang siyang tumungo sa pintuan. Hawak na niya ang seradura nang marinig muli si Kyungsoo. </p><p>"Let's not see each other again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nasa tapat ng gate ng apartment ni Jongin ngayon si Kyungsoo. Isang buwan na mula nang mag-away sila sa kwarto niya. Sabado naman ngayon at siguradong nandito lang si Jongin. Kinatok niya ang gate at halata sa mukha ni Jongin ang gulat nang pagbuksan niya ito. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jongin." Panimula niya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anong ginagawa mo rito, Soo?" Hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang emosyon sa mukha ni Jongin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi na ba mainit ang ulo mo?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hindi." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nandito sila mama. Okay lang ba do’n na lang tayo sa playground?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ayaw sana ni Kyungsoo sa open na lugar dahil ayaw niyang may ibang nakakakita ng kahinaan niya pero dahil siya naman ang may kailangan ay hindi na siya tumanggi pa. Hinintay niya si Jongin na makapagbisis at pagkatapos ay dumiretso sila sa playground na nasa loob lang din ng village ng binata. Sabay silang naglalakad ngunit walang umiimik sa kanilang dalawa. Pagkarating ay umupo si Jongin sa isang swing ngunit hindi niya ito idinuyan, "Bakit, Kyungsoo?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Kyungsoo.' Ang tagal na mula noong tawagin pa siya ni Jongin sa buo niyang pangalan. Hindi na pala siya sanay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Umupo rin siya sa katabing swing nang kay Jongin bago nagsalita. "Sorry, Ni." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tapos ano?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry. Naging insecure ako masyado. Hindi ko naisip ‘yong feelings mo. Feeling ko walang-wala ako, hindi ko na napansin kung ano ‘yong mayro’n ako." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bakit ngayon mo lang naisip ‘yan?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry okay? Hindi ko alam. Kilala mo ko Jongin. Mababaw akong tao. Madali akong maapektuhan ng mga bagay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sana naisip mo ‘yan no’ng nilayo mo ‘yong sarili mo sa unang pagkakataon." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Galit ka ba?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bakit, ikaw lang ba ang pwedeng magalit? Boyfriend mo ko, Soo pero parang wala lang ako sayo no’ng mga panahong ‘yon." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Jongin." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alam mo naisip ko rin, nakakapagod kang habulin." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jongin naman." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ano? Akala mo gano’n-gano’n na lang ‘yon? Matapos mong magtago, matapos mong magalit sa mundo, gano’n na lang kadaling balikan lahat?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alam ko naman eh, nagsisisi na nga ako, sarili ko lang iniisip ko no’n."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Buti alam mo. Alam mo Kyungsoo, ilang beses na tayong ganito e. Pakiramdam ko hindi ko pwedeng sabihin sayo lahat kasi mao-offend ka lang. Kapag may accomplishment ako ang tingin mo sa’kin mayabang. Na dapat ikaw rin ganito, ikaw rin dapat ganyan kasi kung hindi magdaramdam ka na naman. Alam mo bang na-promote ako sa trabaho weeks after lumabas ‘yong result mo sa LET pero hindi ko na sinabi sayo kasi alam ko sasabihin mo lang sa’kin ang yabang-yabang ko, samantalang ikaw iniiyakan mo pa rin ‘yong result mo. Gustong-gusto kong i-share sa’yo ‘yong achievement ko pero mas gusto kitang damayan kaya lang hindi mo naman ako pinapansin no’n, hindi mo ko binigyan ng pagkakataon. Tapos pinag-iisipan mo pa ‘kong hindi kita mahal dahil lang alam kong hindi tayo pwedeng magkaanak. Ang babaw, Kyungsoo. Sa tingin mo ba liligawan kita noon kung ‘yon lang ang habol ko?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jongin, sorry." Pareho silang umiiyak ngayon pero ramdam niyang bukod sa lungkot ay may galit din sa mga salita ni Jongin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paulit-ulit na lang tayong ganito. Feeling ko hindi ako pwedeng maging masaya kasi ikaw naman ‘yong malulungkot. Mahal kita pero paano naman ako?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hindi kumibo si Kyungsoo. Tinanggap lang niya lahat ng sinasabi sa kanya ni Jongin. May hinanakit na pala ito sa kanya pero ngayon lang niya napagtanto dahil wala namang ibang ginawa si Jongin noon kundi ang intindihin siya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Siguro we're better this way muna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Jongin, are you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tignan mo, nakapag-isip ka no’ng hindi kita hinabol. Ako rin. Baka mas okay na ganito muna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Napalunok si Kyungsoo bago nagtanong, "Hindi mo na ba ako mahal?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kyungsoo, gano’n talaga kababa ang tingin mo sa pagmamahal ko sayo? 1 month Kyungsoo, isang buwan lang tayong hindi nagkita! Akala mo gano’n lang kadali mawala ‘yon?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh bakit? Ayusin natin, please Ni."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alam mo Kyungsoo, ang selfish mo." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumahimik ang paligid. Walang ibang maririnig kundi ang mga hikbi ni Kyungsoo at ang langitngit ng bakal na swing na nasa tabi niya, wala na ang nakaupo roon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, look I got 5 stars!" Excited ang apat na taong gulang na si Jongsoo na ipakita sa tatay niya ang limang stars na nasa braso niya. </p><p>Kapapasok pa lang ni Jongin sa bahay nila mula sa trabaho nang salubungin siya ng anak. </p><p>"Wow! You did great, buddy." Binuhat niya ang anak at hinalikan ito sa pisngi. "How's school, baby?" </p><p>"We drew!" </p><p>"You drew? Can I see your drawing?" </p><p>Lumabas mula sa kusina si Krystal at lumapit sa mag-ama niya. Hinalikan siya ni Jongin habang buhat pa rin ang kanilang anak. "Dinner's ready na. We'll eat muna then later you can show daddy your drawings okay?" </p><p>Pagkatapos nilang maghapunan ay nilaro muna ni Jongin ang anak. Madalas niya itong hindi naaabutan na gising sa gabi dahil sa trabaho niya. May mga pagkakataon pa ngang hindi na siya nakakauwi. Kaya sinusulit niya palagi ang ang mga ganitong pagkakataon lalo na't naglalambing sa kanya ang panganay. </p><p>"This is you, this is mommy, and this is Jongsoo!" </p><p>"This is mommy?" Tinuro ni Jongin ang nag-iisang babae sa drawing ng anak. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Why does she looks-" </p><p>Mabilis na sumingit si Krystal at umupo sa couch katabi ng anak nila. "Jongsoo, tell daddy why did you draw mommy like that." </p><p>"Teacher Kyungsoo told us that babies are being carried by mommies, and that their tummies will get big when they already have a baby on it. I want a baby brother, daddy." </p><p>Hindi naintindihan ni Jongin ang buong sinabi ng anak dahil natigilan na siya sa unang mga salitang binitawan nito. '<em>Teacher Kyungsoo</em>'. </p><p>"Daddy, are you okay?" Tanong ni Krystal. </p><p>"Ahh, what is it buddy?" </p><p>"You didn't hear him? He said he wants a baby brother daw." Natatawa-tawa si Krystal sa asawa, akala nito ay ang request ng anak nila ang dahilan kung bakit ito nagkakaganito. Ang hindi niya alam, mas interesado si Jongin sa teacher ng anak. </p><p>"Isn't it too soon?" </p><p>"He's four na. What's wrong with that?" </p><p>"Love, ikaw lang naman inaalala ko, are you ready na ba?" </p><p>"For you, Jongin, and for Jongsoo." </p><p>Bumalik sa pagtingin sa mga drawing ng anak si Jongin nang muling magsalita si Krystal. "By the way, love, next Friday pala may PTA meeting daw, I just received the email kanina from the school. Apparently it's for the first quarter accomplishments ng mga kids." </p><p>"Ako na pupunta." </p><p>"Don't you have work?" </p><p>"I can take a leave. Anyway, tapos na yung last case ko. At tsaka gusto kong bumawi kay Jongsoo." </p><p>"Well, may client meeting ako no’n so, okay. At least I don't need to cancel the meeting." </p><p>"Next Friday pa naman right? I'll make time, I promise." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Welcome to our quarterly PTA meeting. I'm Teacher Kyungsoo." Panimula ni Kyungsoo habang kaharap niya ang parents at guardians ng mga batang tinuturuan.</p><p>Napalingon ang lahat nang may kumatok sa pinto ng classroom. Natulala si Kyungsoo sa lalaking nasa pintuan. Pero dahil nasa harapan siya ay kailangan niyang maging professional.</p><p>"Yes? Mr.-"</p><p>"Kim. Jongin Kim. Jongsoo Kim's father."</p><p>"Come in, Mr. Kim."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matapos ipaliwanag isa-isa ni Kyungsoo ang agenda para sa meeting na iyon, lumabas siya ng classroom upang tawagin ang mga bata na naglalaro sa playground ng school at ipaalam sa mga ito na tapos na sa meeting ang mga parents nila. Isa-isa na ring nagsilabasan ang mga guardian sa classroom niya at ang mga bata ay nagtakbuhan sa kani-kaniyang mga magulang. Kinausap pa siya ng ilang mga magulang ng personal tungkol sa progress ng kanilang mga anak bago tuluyang magpaalam. Bitbit ang ilang mga folder sa kanyang bisig, pabalik na sana siya sa faculty room nang may tumawag sa kanya.</p><p>"Teacher Kyungsoo!"</p><p>"Mr. Kim." Lumapit sa kanya ang anak ng lalaki at yumakap. "Hi, Jongsoo. Going home?"</p><p>Sumingit si Jongin bago pa makasagot ang anak. "Actually hindi pa kami uuwi. Hmmm, can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm always willing to talk to the parents of my students. My table's at the faculty room. Nando’n din ‘yong mga artworks ni Jongsoo if you want to see."</p><p>"May iba bang mga teachers do’n?"</p><p>"Mr. Kim, it's a faculty room." Nakangiting sagot niya rito. Kahit si Jongin ay natawa sa sarili.</p><p>"Pwede do’n tayo sa playground? Para na rin mabantayan ko si Jongsoo. Gusto pa yata niya mag-play, right Jongsoo?" Tumango ang bata at nabilis na kumalas sa Teacher Kyungsoo niya at tumungo muli sa playground.</p><p>Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa paligid, tinignan kung may iba pa bang magulang na maaaring makakita sa kanila. "I just don't want other parents to see that I'm talking to another parent in private. At least faculty room's the appropriate place for such."</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>"But since nakauwi na naman yata lahat, okay."</p><p>Sinundan nila si Jongsoo sa playground na ngayon ay nakasakay sa swing. Nakatingin lang nang mabuti ni Kyungsoo sa batang naglalaro bago sila naupo ni Jongin sa isa sa mga benches na katapat ng swing.</p><p>"Jongsoo's a good kid. He's sweet and he's very active. And I'm very sure that you're aware that he's also good at drawing."</p><p>"Yeah, he really likes to draw. Whenever he's at home he always draws."</p><p>"I guess mana sa tatay?" Lumingon na siya kay Jongin at itinaas ang parehong kilay.</p><p>"Siguro nga." Tumingin siya sandali sa anak at pagkatapos ay bumalik kay Kyungsoo. "So, how are you...Kyungsoo?"</p><p>"Good. I'm very good."</p><p>"That's great."</p><p>Napakaganda ng panahon ngayon, ang araw ay hindi masyadong namamaso at ang hangin ay banayad ang paghampas.</p><p>"Glad to see you teaching again."</p><p>"Actually, since last year lang. I came here as a volunteer, and then eventually they took me as a regular."</p><p>Tumango-tango lang si Jongin bilang tugon. Nakangiti siya kay Kyungsoo na para bang sinasabing isa itong magandang balita.</p><p>"Ikaw? Can I finally call you Atty. Kim?"</p><p>Biglang nahiya si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung magsasalita ba siya o tatango na lang. Ginawa na lamang niya ang huli.</p><p>"Wow. Abogado yung tatay ng estudyante ko." Birong sabi ni Kyungsoo pero hindi naman mapang-asar. Tumingin siya muli kay Jongin. "This is long overdue, pero...", "...gusto kong sabihin na proud na proud ako sayo, Jongin."</p><p>Nagtama muli ang kanilang mga mata. "Thank you. Salamat, Kyungsoo."</p><p>Ang gaan ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Para siyang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa dibdib na sa pagkakataong ito, nasabi niya rin kay Jongin kung gaano siya ka-proud dito nang wala nang inggit na nadarama, wala nang sakit, wala nang pait.</p><p>"Jongin, I'm sincere about what I said. I'm so proud of you." </p><p>"Proud din ako sayo. Tignan mo, teacher ka na ulit."</p><p>"Yeah, matagal bago ko nakuha pero finally."</p><p>"Maybe it doesn't really matter how long, maybe what really matters most is what for."</p><p>"I agree. You see, you got your dream profession nung nagkaroon ka ng anak. Ako rin halos gano’n din."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I’m actually in the middle of the adoption process."</p><p>"Oh. Really? Congratulations."</p><p>Nag-hum lang siya bilang tugon sa lalaki. Itinaas niya rin ang kaliwang kamay at ipinakita rito ang singsing na nasa palasingsingan.</p><p>"Got married last April din."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"You see. Everything's good. I'm teaching again, hindi na ako mag-isa natutulog, tapos magkakaroon na ko ng sarili kong Jongsoo."</p><p>"It's a boy?"</p><p>"Yes. 3 na siya. Sobrang likot niya kaya siya agad ‘yong una kong napansin."</p><p>"I'm happy for you, Kyungsoo. Really." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Patuloy pa rin sa pag-ihip ang hangin. Tahimik ang paligid maliban sa mga kaluskos ng mga dahong nagsasayawan at ang langitngit ng bakal na swing na nasa tapat nila dahil tumayo na si Jongsoo.</p><p>"Daddy, when are we going home?" Tumakbo sa direksyon nila si Jongsoo. </p><p>"Tired?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bata. </p><p>"Yes, teacher. I'm sleepy." </p><p>"Mr. Kim, someone's sleepy na." </p><p>"Okay buddy, we're going home na."</p><p>Tumayo sila pareho mula sa kinauupuang bench. "Saan ka nagpark?" </p><p>"Do’n lang, malapit sa gate." </p><p>Naglakad silang tatlo patungo sa parking lot ng maliit na eskwelahan. Magkahawak ang mag-ama habang patalon-talon si Jongsoo. "I thought you're sleepy, buddy?"</p><p>"I am!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." Natatawa na lang pareho ang ama at ang teacher nito. Nang makarating sa kinaroroonan ng kotse ni Jongin, tumigil sila sa tapat nito.</p><p>"Say goodbye na to Teacher Kyungsoo."</p><p>Lumapit sa kanya si Jongsoo at siya naman ay lumuhod upang magkapantay sila ng bata.</p><p>"Goodbye, Teacher Kyungsoo." Humalik ito sa pisngi niya. "When will I see you again?"</p><p>Tumingala siya kay Jongin at pareho silang natawa sa tanong ng estudyante niya.</p><p>"Jongsoo, you need to count two days before we see each other again. You have the whole two days to spend with your mommy and daddy. Isn't that great?"</p><p>"And then after two days I can see you again?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Okay, see you Teacher Kyungsoo."</p><p>"See you, Jongsoo."</p><p>Tumayo si Kyungsoo at bumalik na si Jongsoo sa daddy niya. "So, see you again next meeting?"</p><p>"Wow, parang hindi busy attorney ah." Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin. </p><p>"I can make time for my son."</p><p>"Okay, see you." Winagayway niya ang kanang kamay kay Jongsoo bago kay Jongin. "Goodbye. Ingat sa pagda-drive, may bata."</p><p>"So kung ako lang, okay lang maaksidente?"</p><p>"Abogado ka ba talaga?"</p><p>Nagtawanan pa sila sandali bago tuluyang pumasok sa kotse ang mag-ama. Ibinaba ni Jongin ang bintana ng passenger seat at muling kumaway kay Kyungsoo. "Bye Teacher Kyungsoo, thank you ulit."</p><p>"Bye. Ingat kayo!"</p><p>Lumabas ang sasakyan sa gate ng paaralan. Si Kyungsoo ay tumalikod na upang bumalik sa faculty room. May ngiti sa mga labi. Totoong mga ngiti. Totoong masaya. Sa wakas, okay na siya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ Wakas ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. I know medyo masakit, pero pareho naman na silang masaya and for me 'yun ang pinakamahalaga. Sana nagustuhan niyo. Salamat sa pagbabasa. Please leave comments para sa mga reactions or suggestions niyo. Again, thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>